Yasashii Kimochi
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Kau bagaikan apel terbaik yang berada di puncak pohon tertinggi.
1. Chapter 1

Ada yang bilang kalau hubunganku dengannya itu tidak cocok.

Dia terkenal dan populer di sekolahanku. Dengan posisi nomor satu sebagai siswa terpintar di sekolahan menjadi rintangan yang lumayan sulit untukku.

Masalahnya aku tidak sepintar dirinya. Untuk mendapatkan nilai tujuh di setiap mata pelajaran hal yang sulit bagiku.

Ditambah dengan ketampanannya yang bisa dibilang—wah! Tidak bisa membantu apapun.

Aku tidak mempunyai paras yang bisa dibanggakan. Hanya kulit putih yang lebih mirip dengan pucat. Rambut indigoku yang panjang sengaja kugerai dengan poni menjuntai menutupi alis mataku. Warna bola mata keunguan menambah kesan 'menyeramkan'.

Aku sering dikatai hantu perempuan penunggu makam kuno.

Tapi dia tidak menggubrisnya. Dia pernah bilang; jangan pernah dengarkan omongan mereka. Tapikan aku tetap aku. Mana bisa tidak mendengar perkataan yang sudah terlanjur kudengar dan melupakannya begitu saja.

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi; a Warm Feeling.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author: Sunda Mizu.**

**Genre: General; Romance.**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: SasuHina. HinaSasu.**

**Warning: AU. Romance Between Teenagers. School. OOC.**

.

.

.

" Eh, tau ga? Tadi aku berpapasan sama Sasuke-senpai pas keluar dari kelas Multimedia. Tumben yah dia ga sama pacarnya."

" Mungkin udah putus kali."

" Beneran? Berita bagus dong. Berarti aku punya kesempatan buat deketin Sasuke-senpai."

" Enak ajah! Jangan harap. Saingan mu tuh banyak banget! Belum senpai kelas 3 yang cantik-cantik itu."

" Iya juga sih. Tapi siapa yang tahu? Eh itu kan Hinata-senpai?"

" Ah! Iya. Ayo cepetan pake sepatunya ga enak kalo didenger sama orangnya."

Bagi Hinata Hyuuga, obrolan seperti itu bukan hal yang asing di telinganya. Mungkin sudah menjadi 'Makanan Sehari-harinya'. Memang sih, semenjak berpacaran dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata menjadi bahan obrolan yang paling hangat.

Mulai dari segi positif hingga negatif.

Kalau saja Hinata bukan perempuan yang sabar mungkin dia akan turun tangan langsung. Menyamperi siswi yang suka menggosipi hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan melabraknya langsung. Tapikan dia Hinata Hyuuga, gadis enam belas tahun yang tidak pernah bisa marah.

" Tidak usah didengar," kata seseorang dari samping kanannya.

Membuat Hinata mencari tahu asal suara itu. Ternyata dia sang kekasih, Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang mengambil sepatu sneakers putihnya.

Hinata hanya berani menunduk. Hinata tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tentang dua siswi kelas 2 tadi.

" Sudah sering aku bilangkan. Kalau berpacaran denganku, kamu harus menerima segala resikonya." Menjadi bahan perbincangan satu sekolahan. Didoakan agar cepat putus. Atau dikata-katai kalau Hinata tidak cocok dengan Sasuke, karena ya—well kau tahulah.

Asal ada Sasuke yang menyemangati Hinata dari sampingnya, hal seperti itu bukanlah masalah serius.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai memakai sepatunya bersender ke loker di belakangnya. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk malu, " Tapi aku tidah keberatan. Karena aku menyukaimu. Itu yang terpenting" Bisik Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sepasang mata obsidian milik Sasuke. Wajah merona Hinata memang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

" A-arigato," Hinata kembali menunduk.

" Sudahlah. Cepat pakai sepatumu dan pulang. Sudah mulai sore dan aku tidak mau dicekik kakakmu karena telat mengantarkan adiknya pulang."

Hinata tersenyum. Dari tadi dia memang belum memakai sepatunya. Hinata berlutut. Mengikat tali sepatunya.

" Ayo," ajak Hinata.

Hinata harus berlari kecil untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Setelah menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke, Hinata mendongak. Berusaha melihat wajah tampan milik Sasuke.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke melirik dari ekor matanya. Mendapati Hinata yang memperhatikan dia dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Warna merah di pipi Hinata semakin menjadi karena sekarang Sasuke malah menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dengan erat, " Jangan melihatku terus. Kalau kamu tambah suka denganku 'kan repot." Goda Sasuke.

" Si-siapa yang me-melihatmu terus," Hinata sedikit gugup karena digoda seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan dengusan pendek.

.

.

.

Hari ini kelas 3 - 4 mendapatkan murid baru. Dia, Karin. Murid pindahan dari Chosuu. Wali kelas bilang kalau Karin pindah ke Odaeba karena ayahnya mendapatkan tugas di sini.

Karin langsung menjadi pusat perhatian bagi para murid laki-laki di kelas ini. " Nah, Karin kau bisa duduk di samping Hyuuga-san. Bapak harap kalian bisa menjadi teman akrab."

" Baik."

Karin yang melangkah layaknya model _catwalk_itu tidak pernah lolos dari tatapan murid laki-laki.

" Hai, aku Karin, Kau?" Sapa Karin kepada Hinata. Dia menarik bangku yang berada di balik meja dan segera duduk.

Hinata tersenyum malu ketika menatap Karin. Sebenarnya Hinata minder dengan kecantikan Karin. Dia tinggi. Rambut merah marunnya terlihat indah dan terawat. Wajahnya juga cantik namun tegas. Kaca mata yang dikenakannya menambah kesan dewasa.

" A-aku Hi-hinata Hyuuga."

Karin tersenyum, " Senang berkenalan denganmu. Mohon bantuannya yah, Hinata-san."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran Geografi.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi satu kali yang artinya istirahat. Sedetik dari bel berhenti para siswa Sma Mouen berhambur keluar.

" Nee~ Hinata-san, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau menemaniku ke kantin? Soalnya aku belum tahu dimana letaknya," Hinata yang duduk di samping Karin adalah teman pertama yang dikenal Karin. Jadi mau tidak mau Hinata harus meng—iya—kannya.

Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku pelajaran berhenti sejenak. Mengingat apakah hari ini dia ada janji makan siang bersama dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Sayangnya, teman dekat Hinata cuma tiga orang. Sakura Haruno yang ga masuk karena sakit dan Ino Yamanaka yang dipanggil Tsunade-Sensei ke ruangannya. Satu lagi Sasuke yang kelasnya berada di ujung lorong lantai tiga.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk, " Ba-baiklah."

Karin tersenyum senang dan bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

Belum keluar dari kelas, seorang siswa kelas 3 – 1 menghampiri Hinata.

" Hinata."

Suara rendahnya yang sedikit berteriak mengejutkan beberapa murid yang tidak pergi istirahat. Termasuk Hinata dan Karin.

" Sasuke—"

" Sasuke-kun."

Ucap kedua gadis bersamaan.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang kaget. Rencana memanggil Hinata kenapa ada perempuan lain yang memanggilnya. Yang pasti dia bukan para FG-nya Sasuke.

" Karin?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula kepada Karin sekarang Sasuke dengan cepat. Tatapannya menandakan kalau dia sedang bertanya.

' Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa kenala Karin?' pikir Hinata.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun juga sekolah di sini, " ucap Karin sambil terkikih pelan. " Kau mau ikut aku dengan Hinata-san ke kantin juga?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Tanda dia tidak suka lalu menatap Hinata yang menunduk.

" Tidak. Aku ada keperluan dengan Hinata."

Dengan menaikan kedua alisnya, Karin penasaran, " Perlu dengan Hinata?" Karin ikut menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk.

" Ya, aku ada perlu dengannya. Dan dia pacarku."

Raut wajah Karin berubah menjadi terkejut. Sepertinya ada perasaan kecewa disana. Belum sempat menanyakan lebih lanjut, Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih sedikit kaget.

.

.

.

" A-ano Sasuke-kun..." Hinata yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Sasuke heran dengan perubahan perasaan Sasuke yang mendadak.

Seingat dia, kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa. Malahan suasana hatinya sejang 'sejuk' hingga tadi pagi. Bukan, sejak barusan ketika tidak sengaja bertemu Karin.

" Sa-sasuke-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata.

Angin yang bertiup di atap gedung sekolah membuat rok rampel selutut Hinata menari pelan. Rambutnya melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin.

Sasuke berbalik. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa digambarkan. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup rambut yang tertiup angin.

" Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil nama Hinata dengan pelan. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Sasuke, Hinata yakin itu.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata tanpa melepas pandangannya dengan kedua mata bulan Hinata.

Setelah dua langkah di depan Hinata, Sasuke berhenti. Tidak berniat melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke menggeleng.

Hinata semakin kebingungan. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke namun tidak bisa.

Hinata menyentuh ujung blezer Sasuke. Masih terus menatap kedua mata obsidian Sasuke, " Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kembali.

Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit tersipu, " Tidak. Lupakan saja." Hinata mengangguk mengerti walau dalam hatinya dia terus bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke sedikit melekukkan bibirnya. Membentuk senyuman tipis yang hampir jarang terlihat. " Hari ini jangan lupa tentang kerja kelompok di rumah Tenten."

" Ah!," Hinata baru ingat kalau hari ini dia ada janji dengan Tenten untuk mengerjakan poster mengenai Kebudayaan Dunia. " A-aku hampir saja lupa kalau Sasuke-kun tidak mengingatkannya. A-arigato."

Inilah Sasuke Uchiha bagi Hinata. Dia bukan sekedar kekasih seperti pada umumnya. Sasuke selalu bisa menutup kekurangan Hinata. Hangat mesti di luarnya dingin.

" Nanti kujemput jam setengah tujuh," kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke-kun satu sekolah dengan ku."

" Bukankah itu adalah rencanamu dari dulu, Karin?"

" Diam kau Jugo! Jangan sampai dia tahu. Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya karena dia sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Hinata Hyuuga."

" Lalu apa rencanamu? Kau ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan mantan kekasih Sasuke yang dulu."

" Benar sekali Jugo. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Sasuke-kun selain aku."

" Kau ini tidak pernah kapok. Kau tidak takut kalau tuan muda Uchiha itu mengulangi kejadian di malam Natal tahun lalu?"

_Brakk—!_

" Justru sebaliknya. Akan kubuat dia menangis karena sakit sama seperti yang diperbuatnya dulu."

.

.

.

To Be Conteniud!

.

.

.

17.05 until 21.02.

Padahal di profil bilang mau Hiatus! Malah publish fic baru.

Namanya juga ide yang ga bisa di tahan, ya ga?

Tapi Mizu janji, ini bakalan jadi multichap yang pendek kok! Soalnya di folder Mizu, fic ini ga lebih dari sepuluh chap! Suee—r deh ...

Makasih yah bagi para readers dan riviewer. Juga para silent reader ^_^

oh ya, di setiap chapnya, genre akan berubah. jadi ga nentu :)

.

.

.

Salam, Sunda Mizu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yasashii Kimochi; a Warm Feeling.**

**~*Part: 2*~**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author: Sunda Mizu.**

**Genre: General/ Romance.**

**Rate: T.**

**Warning: AU. Romance Between Teenager. School. OOC. Thypo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

Sasuke yang sedang menjemput Hinata di rumahnya harus berhadapan dengan Neji dulu. Jari telunjuk Neji yang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja tamu menambah kesan kaku diantara mereka berdua. Anggota keluarga Hyuuga memang terkadang menakutkan dimata Sasuke, yah kecuali Hinata.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke harus berhadapan dengan Hiashi yang tak kalah menakutkan. Ditambah adiknya Hanabi yang cerewetnya ga minta ampun.

Walaupun Sasuke dingin dan arogan, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Neji dia bisa tegang. Beberapa bulir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Walau tidak terlalu terlihat.

" Ma-maaf sudah membuat Sa-Sakuke-kun menunggu," akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamarnya. Sweater hijau daun Hinata menjaga kehangatan tubuhnya di malam musim gugur.

" Antarkan Hinata pulang jam sepuluh nanti. Tidak boleh telat," Ingat Neji dengan suara tegas. Mata bulan khas Klan Hyuuga menuntut obsidian milik Sasuke. Sorot mata itu seoalah berkata; Telat semenit Hinata sampai rumah

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Neji mengantarkan Hinata sampai kedepan gerbang rumah.

Setelah memastikan Hinata memakai helm dengan benar dan motor matic yang di kendarai Sasuke jalan, Neji kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

" Kalau sudah mau pulang kabari aku, biar nanti kujemput ke sini," Hinata mengangguk sambil memberikan helm putih ke tangan Sasuke.

" Bye," pamit Sasuke. Hinata melambaikan tangan sampai Sasuke menghilang di belokan depan.

Hinata memencet bel rumah Tenten. Tanpa menunggu lama Tenten keluar, " Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ino dan yang lainnya sudah datang. Ayo."

Hinata mengekori Tenten dari belakang memasuki pekarangan kecil rumah Tenten.

.

.

.

Motor matic berwarna hitam Sasuke terpakir di parkiran restoran cepat saji di depan stasiun MRL.

Sasuke duduk di meja paling ujung restoran cepat saji. Beef burger dan softdrink yang dipesan Sasuke sudah tersisa setengah.

Jari terampil Sasuke sibuk menekan-nekan _keypad _handpone flip-nya. Dua menit setelah ponsel flip itu ditutup, bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_From: Dobe!_

_19.45 AM_

_Subject: Sebentar lagi aku datang. Tunggu sebentar, jangan pulang._

Sasuke mendengus dan menutup kembali ponselnya. Melanjutkan acara makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

Pintu restoran terbuka, " Selamat datang." Sapa sang pelayan.

Naruto melambai kepada Sasuke, " Teman ku di sana."

" Maaf maaf, hehehehe." Ucap Naruto santai sambil mencomot beberapa kentang goreng Sasuke.

" Jadi, kau yakin itu dia?" Sasuke langsung _to the point._

Naruto mengambil handpone dari dalam kantong celananya. Memilah-milah pesan masuk.

" Nah, benar tidak salah. Kata Shikamaru cewek itu Karin. Kalau tidak salah dia pacarnya Sai, anak SMK Miyashita. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, " Tidak."

Naruto mengelus dagunya, berfikir sejenak " Aku sih ga masalah kalau Karin ikut. Tapi masalahnya aku ga enak sama Sai-nya. Waktu kubilang bakalan ada Sasuke di acara itu, Karin langsung minta ikut."

" Begitu," ucap Sasuke. " Hey, itu minumanku."

Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya tanpa meresa bersalah, " Terus gimana dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Jalanan kota Odaeba sudah mulai ramai dengan lalu lalang kendaraan dan pejalan kaki.

" Biar itu aku yang urus nanti. Selama tidak ada yang memberi tahukan Hinata, semua akan berjalan lancar," walau nada bicara Sasuke tenang, tapi tersirat kekhawatiran disana.

" Terserah kau saja 'lah Temen."

.

.

.

Sma Mouen ada yang berbeda hari ini. Tidak biasanya sekolah ini sepi seperti ini.

Biasanya pagi hari saja sudah diramaikan dengan teriakan para siswi perempuan yang memanggil satu nama, —Sasuke.

Ternyata biang keladi dari kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh murid perempuan sedang tidak masuk sekolah. Tumben.

" Eh Hinata. Sasuke tidak masuk yah? Tumben," tanya Sakura.

" A-aku malah baru tahu. Ta-tadi pagi dia tidak menjeputku," jawab Hinata.

Sakura heran. Kalaupun Sasuke tidak masuk, dia pasti mengabari Hinata. Kenapa kali ini tidak. Ada yang aneh.

" Biar nanti aku tanya Naruto-kun," lanjut Hinata seakan mengerti yang dipikirkan Sakura.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Omong-omong katanya ada murid baru yah?"

Hinata mengangguk, " Hm. Namanya Karin. Dia jadi teman sebangku-ku."

" Hah? Karin? Tidak salah. Karin kan—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Kalau sampai keceplosan habis dia oleh Sasuke.

" Karin kenapa? Kau kenal dia juga Sakura-chan?" Hinata heran. Kenapa banyak yang mengenal Karin tapi dia tidak.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum palsu, " Bukan apa-apa. Aku baru ingat kalau Karin itu teman satu Smpku dan Sasuke. Dia pindah ke Chosuu saat kelas dua." Sebagian dari ucapan Sakura itu bohong.

Kenyataannya hanya dia dan Sasuke yang tahu.

" Oh," bodohnya lagi Hinata percaya begitu saja.

Hinata oh Hinata. Polos sekali kau ini.

" Yang penting, kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Karin, yah Hinata." Sakura mengingatkan Hinata.

.

.

.

" Ano Naruto-kun?"

Hinata yang berdiri di belakang tembok yang menimbul hampir tidak terlihat oleh Naruto, " Di sini."

" Oh Hinata-chan. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

" E-eto... Ha-hari ini 'kan Sasuke-kun tidak masuk. Ka-kau tahu kenapa?"

_Deg—._

Nah loh! Naruto, harus ngomong apa nih?

" I-itu... Gimana yah," Naruto sedikit bingung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk Hinata. Ngomong jujur, kasian sama Hinatanya. So—bo'ong dikit ga pa pa lah.

" Te-teme tidak masuk karena dia sakit. Iya, dia bilang sama aku semalam kalau dia tidak masuk karena diare."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, " Benarkah? Ta-tapi dia tidak memberitahuku. Seingatku saat menjemputku Sasuke baik-baik saja."

Tuh kan! Ayo Dobe, cari alasan yang lebih ampuh.

" Teme bilang kalau dia keracunan susu yang dia minum tadi malam. Dia tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselmu susah ditelpon."

Tahu dari mana si Dobe ini kalau hapenya Hinata ga bisa ditelpon.

Hinata mengambil handphone merah mudanya di saku blezer. Benar, handphonenya memang mati dari semalam.

Syukurlah! Tuhan berpihak kepada Naruto saat ini.

" Be-benar juga," Hinata tersenyum malu.

" Tuh kan. Jadi tidak usah terlalu khawatir," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Kali ini Dobe bisa diandalkan.

" A-aku kembali ke kelas dulu Naruto-kun, Arigato."

" Yoo!."

Mata shapire Naruto terus melihat Hinata yang berlari kecil memasuki kelasnya yang berada di samping tangga. Setelah Hinata masuk, Naruto menelpon Sasuke.

" _Halo Teme!"_

" _Apa Dobe?"_

" _Kau ini tidak bilang kalau Hinata belum tahu kau tidak masuk sekolah ya?"_

" _Sial! Aku lupa. Terus gimana?"_

" _Sudah aku tangani dan dia percaya. Sebaiknya kau email saja Hinata biar tidak curiga."_

" _Aku tahu. Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak masuk karena hal itu."_

" _Iya iya, percaya saja padaku, Teme. Tapi ingat janjimu yah!"_

" _Aku ingat Dobe!"_

Bel masuk berbunyi tepat setelah Naruto selesai menelpon Sasuke.

.

.

.

Beberapa murid Mouen masih berada di sekolah. Menunggu hujan yang belum kunjung berhenti. Salah satunya Hinata.

Hinata berdiri di bawah kanopi penghubung koridor lantai bawah menuju gedung Multimedia. Biasanya dia tidak pernah lupa membawa payung seperti saat ini.

Kalau saja payung bening Hinata tidak dipinjam Hanabi.

" Kau yakin tidak mau bareng dengan ku saja, Hinata-chan?" Ajak Sakura.

Hinata menggeleng. Menolak ajakan Sakura dengan halus, " Tidak usah. Kitakan beda stasiun MRL."

Sakura mengangguk, " Kalau gitu aku duluan yah. Dah."

Sekarang tinggal Hinata dengan beberapa murid kelas satu dan tiga. Siswa kelas dua sedang melakukan study tour jadi sekolah lebih lengang.

" Hinata-san masih di sini?"

Hinata kembali menengok ke samping. Ada Karin di sana. " Iyah. Aku harus menunggu sampai hujan reda dulu."  
" Loh! Memangnya Hinata-san tidak bawa payung?" " Tidak."

Karin menyodorkan payung bunga-bunga, " Mau pinjam payungku?"

" Na-nanti Karin-san pakai apa?"

Karin tersenyum, " Aku bawa payung dua kok. Nih." Karin menunjukkan payungnya yang lain.

" Arigato."

" Tidak usah sungkan. Aku duluan yah Hinata-san."

.

.

.

MRL sore itu hanya di isi oleh beberapa penumpang. Berhubung belum jam pulang kerja, jadi banyak bangku kosong yang bisa Hinata duduki.

Hinata sendiri memilih bangku di samping tiang di dekat pintu masuk. Setelah ponsel merah muda Hinata diganti baterai dengan baterai yang baru, ponsel itu menyala.

Gambar beruang yang menari menjadi _logo pembuka. _Sedetik kemudian ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

_From: He is Myboyfriend _

_13.16 P.M._

_Subject: Maaf._

_Aku lupa mengabarimu, Hinata. Soalnya dari semalam ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi. Kamu pasti sudah tahu dari si Dobe kalau aku kena Diare. Jadi yah, aku tidak masuk sekolah. _

_From : He is Myboyfriend _

_13.22 P.M._

_Subject:_

_Oh yah! Aku lupa, tidak usah ke rumahku. Nanti kakakmu bisa marah karena aku tidak mengantarkanmu pulang. Langsung pulang saja, kalau sudah sampai rumah kabari aku. :* kiss you._

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Seharusnya Hinata yang mengingatkan Sasuke, kenapa malah Sasuke yang mengingatkannya.

Tapi, sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu dimana Sasuke sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Ada perasaan bersalah di hati Sasuke. Perasaan bersalah itu semakin kuat ketika Karin datang bersama teman perempuannya.

" Hai, Sasuke-kun," gaya bicara Karin sengaja dibuat se—imut mungkin. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang memang gaya bicaranya sudah manis.

" Akhirnya kau menerima ajakanku juga," Karin duduk di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan teman Karin, Shion duduk di depan Shikamaru.

" Kau yakin mau melakukan ini Sasuke?" Bisik Shikamaru yang tidak bisa didengar Karin dan Shion.

" Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Karin tidak melakukan 'hal' itu ke Hinata."

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang memasang mimik wajah dinginnya. Sasuke seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda.

Kalau sedang bersama Hinata, raut wajah Sasuke begitu bahagia. Air wajahnya pun terlihat segar dan—pokoknya tidak bisa dijabarkan kata-kata.

Namun kalau sudah berhadapan dengan orang lain, hanya ada dua reaksinya. Dingin dan arogan.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita mulai saja acaranya..."

—Gou-kon.

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi; a Warm Feeling.**

**Part: 2, finised.**

**13.40 until 19.21.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makin penasaran . makin penasaran?

Hahahahaha :D tenang , sebentar lagi masuk kepuncak klimaksnya kok. *kaya apa ajah gitu yah!* taboked!

—Terima kasih kepada:

Haru, Zaoldyeckuchiffer, Ryuzumy Kazuya, Sora Hisane, Shaniechan, Ekha, Hina bee lover, Ma Simba, Uchihyuu Nagisa, aam tempe, soft purple, Tsubasa Schiffer, Sasuhina fc, nn, Miya Hime Chan, dan DindaHatake .

Tidak lupa para silent readers iloveyouall...

Salam Sunda Mizu.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yasashii Kimochi; a Warm Feeling.**

**Part: 3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author: Sunda Mizu.**

**Genre: General/ Romance.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: AU. Romance between Teenager. School. OOC. Thypo(s). Bittersweet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sebelum berangkat sekolah, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek kalender yang tergantung di samping meja belajarnya.

Dua bulan lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Kebiasaan Hinata yang pelupa membuat Hinata belum menyiapkan kado apapun.

Uang tabungannya pun hanya untuk membeli satu buah cake ukuran sedang.

Tapi Hinata ingin memberikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya itu. Mumpung masih ada waktu yang cukup panjang, Hinata bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk menambah uang tabungannya.

Hinata tersenyum saat menandai tanggal 23 juli dengan gambar kue ulang tahun.

" Nee-chan, cepat sarapan. Nasi gorengnya keburu dingin loh!"

Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya di atas kasur dan segera turun.

.

.

.

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menyender di loker sepatu. Sasuke terlihat begitu tertekan.

Tapi keputusan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu sangatlah nekat untuk hubungannya dengan Hinata.

_Flashback._

_Sasuke hanya melihat makanan yang dipesannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. _

_Kepalanya menunduk lesu. Bagaimana pun ini adalah keputusannya. Dia tidak mau Hinata berhubungan dengan Karin._

_Karin bisa berubah menjadi 'ganas' kalau tekatnya sudah bulat._

_Dan tekatnya itu adalah memiliki Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasihnya Hinata._

" _Nee~ Sasuke-kun. Kenapa makananmu tidak dimakan?" Tanya Karin yang sedang bergelayut manja di pundak Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya melirik Karin yang sedang menatapnya sambil memasang wajah sok imut. " Aku tidak lapar."_

" _Tapi kamu harus makan Sasuke-kun. Kalau sakit bagaimana?"_

_Saat ini dia tidak peduli kalau dirinya akan sakit. Yang dikhawatirkannya justru perasaan Hinata yang akan sakit nanti._

_Sasuke memejamkan mata obsidiannya, " Aku permisi sebentar."_

_Sasuke melangkah pergi ke toilet restoran cepat saji itu. Setelah masuk ke toilet laki-laki, dia mengeluarkan handphone flipnya._

_Mengetik kata; She is Mygirlfriend di phonebook ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol dial. _

_Tuu—t._

_Tuu—t._

_Tuu—t._

" _Ha-halo."_

_Entah kenapa, Sasuke merindukan Hinata saat ini hanya karena mendengar suaranya._

" _Hinata, kau sudah sampai di rumah?"_

" _O-oh Sasuke-kun. Aku baru saja sampai rumah."_

" _Baguslah."_

" _Sa-Sasuke-kun sudah mendingan?"_

_Bahkan Hinata sempat menanyakan keadaannya disaat Sasuke mulai membohongi Hinata._

" _Iya. Tadi Dobe datang ke sini sambil membawa obat."_

" _O-oh. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu."_

" _Hinata..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku menyayangimu."_

_Sunyi sempat mengisi diantara pembicaraan kedua remaja itu. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah merona Hinata yang selalu disukainya._

_Shikamaru yang menyusul Sasuke ke toilet tidak tega menyela pembicaraan Sasuke. _

_Dia yakin saat ini Sasuke sedang menelepon Hinata. _

" _A-aku juga me-menyayangi Sasuke-kun kok."_

_Tebakan Shikamaru semakin tepat ketika Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari lawan bicaranya._

_Sasuke yang menyadari ada Shikamaru di sana menoleh. Shikamaru mempersilahlan Sasuke untuk berbicara dengan Hinata lebih lama lagi. Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap tembok toilet._

" _Kau jangan lupa makan yah."_

" _Sasuke-kun juga. Jangan telat minum obatnya."_

" _Iya bu dokter."_

_Perasaan bersalah itu muncul lagi ketika Sasuke mendengar tawa pelan Hinata dari seberang telepon sana._

" _Hinata..."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Tidak jadi. Nanti ku telepon lagi."_

" _Iyah. "_

" _Bye." " Bye."_

_Tuu—t _

_Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya dia ingin mendengar suara Hinata lebih lama._

_Sasuke berbalik. Menghampiri Shikamaru yang bersender pada tembok washtafel yang tingginya hanya sepinggang orang dewasa._

_Kepulan asap rokok tipis keluar dari mulut dan hidung Shikamaru. Sasuke ikut menyender pada tembok washtafel. Mengambil sebatang rokok milik Shikamaru dan menyalakannya._

_Menirukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru._

" _Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mulai merokok lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru yang heran._

" _Aku sesekali merokok kalau sedang stress."_

_Asap rokok berbentuk lingkaran melambung tinggi lalu menghilang, " Seperti saat ini, heh. Tidak ku sangka kau bisa merasa bersalah karena hal ini."_

_Perkataan Shikamaru tepat pada sasaran._

" _Seperti kau tidak saja. Tidak takut dengan Temari yang marah-marah ketika mengetahui pacarnya ikut Goukon?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai sinis._

" _Setidaknya aku tidak ada niat menduakanTemari. Hinata sendiri bagaimana?"_

_Seringaian sinis Sasuke hilang seketika saat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru barusan. Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Bersamaan dengan muculnya perasaan itu, kepala bagian belakangnya terasa sakit. Seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk._

" _Pikirkan sekali lagi. Kalau diteruskan, bukan hanya perasaan Hinata yang kau sakiti tapi hatimu juga." Shikamaru menjatuhkan puntung rokok yang sudah mengecil dan menginjaknya. _

_Meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mikirkan masak-masak keputusan yang akan diambilnya beberapa menit lagi._

" _Shikamaru, Sasuke lama sekali sih," kata Karin saat Shikamaru baru saja kembali dari toilet._

_Shikamaru meminum colaknya, " Sebentar lagi juga keluar."_

_Karin hanya memonyongkan bibirnya, ' Pasti sedang menelpon pacarnya.' Pikir Karin._

_Ekspresi itu berubah dengn senyuman ketika dilihatnya Sasuke telah kembali dari toilet, " Sasuke-kun lama sekali sih di toiletnya?"_

" _Aku harus menelpon Hinata dulu."_

_Tiba-tiba perasaan cemburu muncul dihati Karin. Apa sih hebatnya Hinata sehingga Sasuke bisa begitu perhatian dengannya, batin Karin._

_Sasuke menatap Shikamaru, seakan memberikan kode yang hanya bisa dimengerti Shikamaru seorang. Shikamaru mengangguk, " Maaf aku harus pergi."_

_Shikamaru beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Shion, " Nanti dulu. Aku ikut Shikamaru-kun."_

_Shikamaru tidak menggubris perkataan Shion yang sedang mengejarnya. Bahkan ketika Shion memanggil namanya._

_Akhirnya Shion berhasil menarik jaket Shikamaru. Membuat sang empunya menoleh menatap Shion, " Kita ke bioskop yuk?" ajak Shion manja._

_Shikamaru melepas rangkulan tangan Shion, " Tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan pacarku."_

_Shion sedikit terkejut. Namun hanya sesaat, " Kalau begitu batalkan saja. Lagi pula pacarmu tidak tahukan kalau kau akan pergi denganku."_

" _Itu tidak bisa. Pacarku bisa kecewa dan marah kepadaku. Lebih baik kau cari cowok lain saja." Shikamaru meninggalkan Shion sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang banyak._

_Balik lagi ke Sasuke dan Karin._

_Karin makin gencar bermanja-manjaan dengan Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke tidak menikmatinya._

" _Cepat katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Karin?"_

_Karin berhenti bermanjaan. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang menandakan dia tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Sasuke._

" _Heh. Ternyata kau sudah berubah ya Sasuke-kun." Ucap Karin sembari mengelus pelan pipi kiri Sasuke._

_Sasuke yang merasa tidak suka menghentikan kegiatan Karin. Masih mencengkram tangan Karin dengan kencang Sasuke menegaskan perkataanya, " Aku tidak suka kalau waktuku terbuang sia-sia. Jadi cepat katakan apa mau mu?"_

_Karin menepis genggaman Sasuke yang dingin._

" _Begitu juga dengan aku," Karin memberi jeda sebentar, " Putuskan Hinata dan katakan kalau kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya karena kau masih menyayangiku—."_

" _Di-hadapan-murid-Mouen." _

_Sasuke mendengus marah. Emosinya sudah memuncak. Apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan tidak menyakiti perasaan Hinata._

" _Aku mau dia merasakan sakit hati yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan dulu. Ketika kau memutuskan aku di depan umum. Buat Hinata-mu menangis bahkan sampai air matanya tidak bisa keluar lagi."_

_BRAK!_

_Sasuke menumpahkan emosinya dengan menghantam permukaan meja dengan kepalan tangannya, " Jangan gila Karin!"_

" _Heh! Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan ketika malam Natal dua tahun yang lalu itu tidak gila?"_

_Karin menarik ujung bibirnya. Membentuk senyuman tipis yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah seringian._

" _Kau berhasil membuatku malu di hadapan orang-orang. Menangis. Menjerit. Berteriak namamu. Tapi kau tidak menanggapiku malah melemparku dengan uangmu."_

_Karin kembali membelai pipi Sasuke. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sasuke, " Lakukan itu atau aku bisa berbuat hal yang akan lebih menyakiti Hinata-mu." Bisik Karin._

_Alis Sasuke semakin menaut. Tatapannya menajam. Dan rahangnya semakin menekan. _

_Karin menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali, " Setidaknya lakukan itu ketika hari ulang tahunmu. Aku berbaik hati memberimu kesempatan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengannya Sa-su-ke-kun."_

_Sasuke semakin geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Bahkan darah segar mulai mengalir karena kuku-kuku yang menancap kepermukaan kulit telapak tangannya._

" _Betapa beruntungnya Hinata karena seorang Sasuke bisa seperti ini." Ucap Karin sambil melihat tangan Sasuke._

" _Jadi, putus dengan Hinata dan dia akan baik-baik saja atau... aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk kepada Hinata-mu."_

_Sasuke memejamkan matanya lekat-lekat. Dia harus siap, karena hari ini pasti akan tiba. Sakit itu semakin jelas terasa di kepala Sasuke. Parahnya ditambah rasa mual dan perutnya yang keram._

" _Baik. Akan kulakukan tapi jauhi Hinata." Suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan mengandung banyak amarah._

" _Bagus. Sampai hari itu tiba, kita bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Jangan sampai Hinata tahu." _

_Karin mendekat kembali. Mengecup pipi Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri yang sedang menjambak rambutnya._

_Sasuke frustasi._

_End Flashback._

Naruto sempat bertanya kepada Shikamaru tentang keadaan Sasuke. Tapi Shikamaru belum mau memberitahukannya.

" Nanti kuceritakan. Sebaiknya kita ke kelas, Naruto," Shikamaru mulai melangkah pergi.

" Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil masih menundukan kepalanya. Pandangannya kosong. Sasuke terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Apa dia sedang bertengkar dengan Hinata?, batin Naruto.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku ke kelas dulu."

Sasuke membenturkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke loker. Berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit yang aneh di kepalanya.

" Berhenti melakukan itu atau kepalamu bisa terluka, Sasuke-kun."

Ini dia biang permasalahannya. Karin. Berhasil memancing kembali amarah Sasuke.

" Masih ingat perjanjian kita 'kan?" kata Karin. " Kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan pandangan tidak suka. Berharap kalau tatapannya bisa menghilangkan Karin dari hadapannya. Dari hubungannya dengan Hinata.

" Ah Hinata-san." Sapa Karin ketika melihat Hinata yang masuk menghampiri loker sepatunya tang bersebelahan dengan milik Karin dan Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke beralih ke Hinata. Sorot mata tegang itu melunak. Perasaan kesal itu seakan menguap begitu saja terganti perasaan yang bisa menenangkannya.

Lagi-lagi perutnya terasa keram dan mual.

" Ohayou Hinata-san," Karin melempar senyum ke Hinata. Senyuman palsu yang menusuk Hinata dari belakang.

" O-ohayou Karin-san—" perkataannya terhenti ketika mata bulannya bertemu dengan mata obsidian Sasuke, " Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

Bibir tipis Sasuke membentuk lekukakn tipis yang disebut senyuman, " Ohayou Hinata."

Suaranya terdengar tulus dan ikhlas ketika mengatakannya. Karin terkejut bukan main. ' Cepat sekali suasan hatinya berubah,' pikir Karin.

" Aku ke kelas dulu. Jaa, Hinata-san." Pamit Karin.

Sesaat, mata Sasuke beradu pandang dengan mata Karin. Tatapan menjatuhkan.

" Ka-kau masih sakit Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

Sasuke tersenyum atau_—menyeringai,_" Aku sudah sehat Hinata. See," tunjuk Sasuke sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Hinata mengangguk malu. Mengambil sepasang uwabaki merahnya. ' Aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba telingaku berdengung?' pikir Hinata.

Tangan kanannya menyentuh telingannya. Memejamkan mata bulannya dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dengung itu pun menghilang.

" Hinata..." panggil Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh. Tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

" Hari ini ki-kita tiba bisa pulang bareng," kata Hinata ketika menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke santai. Seperti biasa.

" A-aku ada urusan. Ja-jadi kamu tidak usah menungguku," sekarang giliran Hinata yang sedang menutupi sesuatu dari Sasuke.

Tapikan kalo Hinata punya niat baik.

" Oh."

.

.

.

" Selamat datang di kedai Ichiraku Ramen," Sambut Hinata ketika seorang pengunjung datang.

Hinata sempat sedikit terkejut saat melihat pengunjung yang baru datang.

" Ada meja yang kosong?"

"A-ada. Silahkan sebelah sini," Hinata menunjukkan meja yang dimaksud.

Pengunjung itu menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk.

" Silahkan menunya, " tangan pucat itu mengambil menu yang diberikan Hinata.

Setelah membolak-balik halaman menu, pengunjung itu menunjuk salah satu nama makanan, " Aku ingin ini satu."

" Baik. Ada yang lain ?"

Pengunjung itu menggeleng. " Ka-kalau begitu satu Special Ramen dan satu botol air meneral."

Anggukan pengunjung itu dianggap sebagai—iyaan—bagi Hinata.

Hinata menuju dapur untuk menyerahkan pesanan pengunjung itu. Rona merah di pipi Hinata tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Aneh sekali, Hinata merasa kalau pengunjung itu mirip sekali Sasuke.

_Drrttt—_

Pengunjung yang sedang melihat-lihat selembaran iklan yang ada di meja itu segera mengambil handphone hitamnya.

_Okaa-san._

Tulisan itu tertera di layar LCD.

" Halo?"

" KAU ADA DIMANA ?"

Sangking kencangnya teriakan okaa-sannya, membuat sang pengunjung menarik jauh handphonenya.

" Aku sedang makan ramen."

" Okaa-san tidak tahu kalau kau itu suka ramen."

" Itu tidak penting. Sudah ada apa?"

" Dasar kau ini! Tadi sore guru pembimbingmu menelepon okaa-san. Dia bilang kalau kau itu tidak hadir saat ujian Seni Lukis."

" Itu tidak penting. Habisnya, guru perempuan yang aku lupa namanya cerewer seperti okaa-san."

" HEH! Jaga bicaramu... Halo... Sai!"

Pengunjung yang diketahui bernama Sai itu menaruh handphonenya ke dalam gelas kosong yang berada di aras meja. Dan menatap Hinata yang sedang melayani pengunjung yang lain, dengan tatapan tertarik.

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi; a Warm Feeling.**

**Part: 3, finished.**

**17.10 until 23.01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hua ! panjang banget!

Udah mulai masuk klimaks. Puncak masalah. Yang berarti satu, Mizu semakin dikejar waktu!

*jambak rambut! Jedotin pala* Nah loh! kok jadi ada Sai disini? Kalo yang sudah tau jawabannya, segera kirim sem dengan format; Sunda(spasi)Mizu(spasi)jawabannya kirim ke 8989

Ehm! Lupakan.

Maaf kalau isi tidak sesuai dengan harapan para Readers.

Saolnya Mizu ngebut nyelesaiin ini fic.

bagaimanapun. seperti apapun halangan yang merintang. hubungan Sasuke sama Hinata ga bakal kepisah begitu aja. buktinya dari ikatan batin antara Sasuke dan Hinata, feeling yang ga enak itu loh.

Ikatan batin ikatan batin ikatan ba_— *dibekep*!_

Udah ah, makin lama jadi ngawur.

Terima kasih bagi para Readers, Riviewers, dan Silent Readers.

Salam Sunda Mizu.


	4. Chapter 4

" Aku punya rencana lain untuk perempuan itu."

" Kau yakin akan berhasil?"

" Pasti. Lusa, Aniki akan kembali dari Korea Selatan. Aku yakin Suigetsu ikut dengan Aniki."

" Itachi-nii kenal dengan Suigetsu?"

" Dia teman satu kampusnya."

" Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

" Akan kubicarakan nanti malam di rumahku. Jangan lupa ajak Shikamaru juga."

" Oke, oke. Eh Teme, jangan lupa janjimu yah?"

" Hn."

" 'Hn'mu itu apa, Teme?"

" Iya, Dobe!"

_Tuu—t!_

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi.**

**Part: 4.**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Author: Sunda Mizu.

Warning: AU. Romance between Teenager. Bittersweet.

.

.

.

Remaja putra berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menunggu MRL yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumah sahabatnya sambil menguap. Sesekali tangan kanannya yang memegang puntung rokok menutupi mulutnya.

Saat dia menengok ke arah datangnya MRL, dia sedikit tersentak kaget mendapati Hinata berdiri di sampingnya.

" Hinata?" tanya—Shikamaru meyakinkan.

Gadis yang merasa mempunyai nama Hinata itu menoleh. Benar, dia Hinata pacar sang sahabatnya semenjak SD.

" Shi-Shikamaru-san?" Hinata juga terkejut. Kenapa harus bertemu dengan Shikamaru di sini.

" Kau mau kemana? Arah rumahmu 'kan bukan lewat sini?" Shikamaru mematikan puntung rokoknya.

Hinata menunduk. Jemari tangannya yang lentik memelintir ujung mantel merah marunnya, " A-aku ada urusan dulu. A-ayah memintaku untuk mampir ke rumah kenalannya," Hinata belum berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Alis kiri Shikamaru sedikit terangkat, " Oh." Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung. Tumben Hinata tidak minta diantar Sasuke.

Biasanya, kalau sempat Sasuke selalu mengantar Hinata sepulang sekolah. Shikamaru tidak ambil pusing. Memikirkan asmaranya sendiri saja sudah uring-uringan. Dia melangkah masuk ke MRL dengan puluhan penumpang yang lain.

" 'loh Hinata, kau ga masuk?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Hinata mendongak. Ia harus sedikit berlari dan berhimpitan saat masuk ke dalam MRL.

Shikamaru yang berdiri di dekat tiang pintu masuk memberikan jalan untuk Hinata. " Duduk di situ," dia menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong di hadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk lalu duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Shikamaru, " A-arigato." Tubuh Hinata sedikit tertarik ketika MRL-nya mulai berjalan.

Tak lama setelah MRL berjalan cepat, Shikamaru seperti mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

" Halo," nada suaranya memang selalu ketus kalau mengangkat telpon dari siapapun.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Shikamaru yang mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

"… Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tadi aku harus piket dulu di kelas…" lalu diam lagi.

" Iya Te-ma-ri-ku-sa-yang," lalu Shikamaru sedikit menjauhkan jarak ponselnya dari telinga. " Sudah marah-marahnya? Nanti cepat tua loh!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Shikamaru menutup telponnya. " Biasa, Temari kalau sudah marah seperti itu. Habis 'lah nanti aku ini."

Hinata hanya terkikih mendengar keluhan dari Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu dua puluh menit perjalanan. Hinata sampai di tempat kerja _part-time-_nya. Sepertinya hari ini akan ramai.

Buktinya, saat dia keluar dari ruang ganti perempuan, keadaan kedai yang biasanya sepi menjadi sibuk. Beberapa pelayan kedai sedikit kerepotan menangani pengunjung yang makin lama semakin banyak.

" Ah akhirnya kau datang juga Hinata. Bisa tolong layani pengunjung di meja dua belas," pelayan senior merangkap sebagai pemilik kedai itu—Yamato sedikit lega dengan kedatangan Hinata.

" Baik," Hinata mengambil menu dan buku catatan yang ada di meja kasir.

Meja bernomor dua belas itu berada di samping jendela. Pengunjung itu masih menatap jalanan sampai Hinata menyapanya, " Selamat malam. Mau pesan apa?"

Tiba-tiba jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kencang ketika menatap wajah pemuda ini. Dia pengunjung yang tempo hari sempat datang ke kedai ini.

" Hai… Hinata-san?" sapanya.

' Dari mana dia tahu namaku?' pikir Hinata.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Pemuda itu menunjuk name tag yang menempel di apron hijau Hinata.

" O-oh. Se-selamat malam…" Hinata ingin membalas sapaan pengunjung ini. Bagaimana pun dia harus ramah kepada tamu.

" Sai. Panggil aku Sai."

" Mau pesan apa, Sai-san?" Hinata sudah siap mencatat yang akan di pesan Sai.

" Kau," Sai menunjukan senyuman yang terlihat menakutkan.

" I-itu…"

" Aku hanya bercanda," Sai menunjuk salah satu nama makanan yang ada di menu itu tanpa perlu memilih dahulu.

" Hanya itu?"

Sai mengangguk tanpa bekata apapun. Dia tidak melepaskan tatapannya ke Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit gemetar menghadapinya.

" A-aku ulangi ya. Sa-satu porsi Ramen spesial dengan Le-lemon Ice," ulang Hinata. Sai mengangguk lagi.

" Si-silahkan ditunggu pesanannya," Hinata sedikit membungkuk sebelum kembali ke dapur. Sai terus memandang Hinata dengan 'senyuman anehnya', " Dia memang mirip."

.

.

.

" Yaa~h!" ini sudah ke-sembilan kali Naruto kalah. Game _Crash Team Racing _dengan pemain utama si _Crash Bandicoot _yang menurutnya dia—banget—lah selalu kalah kalau melawan si _Doctor Neo Cortex._

" Kau ini ke sini mau membantu ku atau maen PS sih?" Sasuke—sang empunya PS 2 yang dimainkan Naruto sedikit kesal.

Sudah ngabisin persedian ramen instannya untuk jaga-jaga, ngeberantakin kaset PS-nya, sekarang malah asik main PS. Yang punya-nya ajah belum tentu maenin setiap hari.

" Nanti dulu, Sas. Ini lagi seru nih," Naruto memiringkan badannya ke kiri ketika mobil balap yang dipakai si Crash berbelok menukik.

" Dasar," Sasuke sedikit bingung kenapa Naruto tidak minta beliin PS ajah si sama emak-bapaknya yang terkenal orang berduit itu.

Suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka berhasil mengalihkan konsentrasi Naruto, " Woy, Nanas lama banget sih lu!"

Perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat dia mendapatkan hadiah lemparan majalah otomitif yang berserakan di lantai kamar Sasuke.

" Mendokusai," Shikamaru duduk di sofa yang sama yang di duduki Sasuke. " Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Shikamaru setelah dia meminum softdrink kalengan yang ada di meja kecil di depannya.

" Ini tentang Karin. Aku punya rencana untuk dia," jelas Sasuke sambil beranjak ke jendela kamar dan membukanya.

" Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyalakan rokoknya. Menghembuskan kepulan asap tipis keluar jendela, " Kau masih ingat Suigetsu 'kan?"

" Houzuki Suigetsu maksudmu?"

" Iya."

" Memangnya ada apa dengannya?"

Mendengar perbincangan menarik antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru, Naruto lantas mematikan permainan CTR-nya. Bergabung dengan Shikamaru yang tengah duduk menyandar sambil menikmati rokoknya.

" Dia akan pulang ke Jepang. Odaeba. Itu berarti Karin tidak bisa berkutik." Sasuke tahu betul siapa itu Houzuki Suigetsu. Dia kakak kelasnya saat SMP, yang berarti kenal dengan Karin.

Dulu, Karin sempat berhubungan dengan Suigetsu. Namun hubungannya jadi tidak jelas saat Karin memutuskan pindah ke Chosuu. Ada sesuatu yang bisa mematikan langkah Karin. Sasuke yakin itu adalah Suigetsu.

" Lalu kau mau apa dengan Suigetsu?" Shikamaru masih belum mengerti dengan rencana yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Mata kelam Sasuke mengkilat dengan rasa percaya diri yang penuh, " Suigetsu punya 'kartu as' yang selama ini aku butuhkan. Dan dia akan pulang sambil membawa itu."

Akhirnya Shikamaru mengerti maksud Sasuke. Dia sedikit tertawa dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke yang… " Kau licik Sasuke."

Sasuke menyeringai senang, " Kau tidak lupakan kalau aku ini Uchiha."—yang berarti mempunyai seribu satu jalan untuk menjaga apa yang mereka punya. Tidak segan-segan melawan bila sudah merasa terusik. Sama seperti Sasuke yang melindungi hubungannya dengan Hinata.

" Kalian ini ngomongin apa sih? Aku ga ngerti. Apa itu 'kartu as' ? memangnya kau mau main kartu, Teme?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto berhasil membuat dia menerima hadiah bungkus rokok Sasuke.

" Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku bertemu dengan Hinata di MRL ketika mau ke sini?"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19.42 saat Hinata keluar dari Kedai tempatnya bekerja. Malam hari di pertengahan musim semi cukup cerah. Ada beberapa bintang dan gumpalan awan putih yang menghiasi langit malam yang gelap.

Hinata akan segera pulang kalau seseorang tidak memanggilnya, " Hinata."

Dengan perasaan takut Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya.

Dia cukup tinggi. Jaket jeans yang dipakainya terlihat pas dibadanya yang tidak terlalu besar. Rambut hitamnya juga jatuh mengikuti bentuk kepalanya. Dia… " Sai-san?"

" Hai," kali ini Sai menyapanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Sai melangkah semakin dekat menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di samping mesin minuman kaleng.

" Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Sai.

Hinata mengangguk, " I-iya. Sai-san sendiri?"

" Aku menunggumu."

" Ma-maaf?"

" Aku menunggumu pulang. Hanya memastikan kalau Hinata selamat sampai stasiun."

" O-oh."

Hinata mulai berjalan diikuti Sai di sampingnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang melanda hatinya. Mestinya bukan ini, bukan orang ini yang mengantarnya pulang. Lagi, dengung itu muncul di telinga Hinata.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sai khawatir saat melihat Hinata memegang telinga kirinya.

" Ti-tidak, akhir-akhir ini telingaku sering berdengung." Seharusnya Hinata tidak mengeluh dengan orang lain. Hanya Sasuke 'lah tempat Hinata mengeluh. Menuangkan kesah yang dia rasakan.

" Apa kau sakit?"

Dengung ditelinga Hinata semakin kuat, " Ti-tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja."

" Kau mau…" perkataan Sai terpotong saat ponsel Hinata berbunyi.

" Ma-maaf," Hinata agak menjauhkan dirinya saat mengangkat telponnya.

" _Kamu ada dimana?" _itu Sasuke. Dengung Hinata langsung menghilang begitu saja.

" A-ah aku… Aku ada di Shibaura…"—itukan daerah rumah Sasuke.

" _Ngapain kamu ke sini?" _Sasuke heran, biasanya Hinata tidak akan ke daerah rumahnya kalau tidak disuruh. Itupun Sasuke selalu mejemput Hinata.

" A-aku ada perlu. A-ayah memintaku agar ke tempat paman Jiraiya."

Satu kata yang ditangkap Sasuke. Jiraiya—yang artinya Hinata ke rumah saudara jauh ayahnya yang terkenal genit dan suka menggoda perempuan muda sendirian.

" _Kenapa tidak minta aku mengantarkanmu?"_

Hinata diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya sulit—banget, " I-itu… Sa-saat aku menyusulmu ke kelas. Ka-kata temanmu, kamu su-sudah pulang."

Hinata mendengar suara tepukan dari seberang sana, _" Aku lupa. Tadi Okaa-san memintaku pulang cepat. Tapi ingat lain kali jangan pergi ke sana sendirian. Berbahaya."_

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, " Baik. Aku mengerti. Bye."

" Siapa?"

Hinata menatap Sai yang sedang melihatnya dengan mata hitamnya. Mata yang menurutnya sama dengan milik Sasuke. Tapi ada perbedaan di sana. Mata Sasuke yang terang dengan campur-aduk perasaan. Kalau milik Sai terlihat begitu—kosong.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dan tersipu malu.

" Pacarmu?"

Rona itu semakin memerah, " I-iya."

Mendadak langkah Sai berhenti. Senyuman yang ditunjukannya berubah menjadi raut wajah dingin Sai.

" Sai-san?" kali ini Hinata berbalik khawatir melihat reaksi Sai.

Sai masih tetap diam. Aneh, menurut dia perasaan ini aneh. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini dulu.

Perasaan ini—cemburu.

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi part: 4, Finished.**

15.37 until 17.39.

Sunda Mizu.

.

.

.

Mizu Note:

Mizu minta maaf kalau telat apdet. Ada masalah sama Notebook Mizu, jadi beberapa file hilang. Jadinya, Mizu mesti ngetik ulang apa yang udah Mizu tulis sebelumnya.

Terus, maaf kalau isinya ga sesuai sama apa yang readers harapkan.

Terima kasih buat para riviewer's. mizu ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu, tapi terima kasih banyak.

Oh ya, Mizu mau menyampaikan kalau setelah ini Mizu akan Semi—Hiatus. Tapi, Mizu usahakan agar menyelesaikan fic ini dulu.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Satu lagi, dengan adanya musibah yang menimpa negeri matahari terbit, Jepang. Saya, Sunda Mizu turut berduka. Jujur, Mizu sempet shock banget waktu dapet kabar itu.

Tapi Mizu tahu mereka bisa melewatinya.

Get better son, Japan. We're pray for you.

I love you.

Arigato gonzaimasu.

Regrads, Sunda Mizu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yasashii Kimochi.**

**Part: 5.**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Author: Sunda Mizu.

Warning: AU. Romance between Teenager. Bittersweet. Now, Fluffy.

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga masih tetap kukuh menatap kekasihnya yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Sesekali wajahnya merona dan membuang arah pandangnya kalau mata obsidian Sasuke memergoki Hinata sedang memperhatikannya.

" 'ga bosen ngeliatin aku terus," Sasuke yang sedang menyalin rangkuman pelajaran Ilmu Sosial Budaya tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai ketika dia berhasil membuat rona merah Hinata semakin parah.

" A-apa sih. A-aku ga ngeliatin kamu," Hinata pura-pura membaca buku yang ada di dekatnya.

" Oh, aku baru tahu kalau kamu itu mau jadi ahli otomotif. Sejak kapan?" Sasuke semakin senang saat Hinata—lagi-lagi salah tingkah.

Alih-alih ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca buku, Hinata malah mengambil buku yang salah. _Dunia Mesin dan Partikelnya. _Emang cita-citanya Hinata mau jadi montir ya?

Satu point untuk Sasuke, dia berdecik menang karena Hinata kembali merona. " Kau ini. Bilang saja kalo emang mau ngeliatin aku," dengan penuh percaya diri Sasuke mengucapkannya santai.

" Bu-bukan," Hinata menunduk—lagi. Rok rampel berwarna hitam kebiruan itu agak kusut saat jemari Hinata mulai memelintirnya.

" Jadi, apa?" Sasuke berhenti menulis sebentar. Kali ini Sasuke yang gantian menatap Hinata.

Tidak berhasil melihat wajah kekasihnya yang selalu dipuja itu, Sasuke menyibak poni yang menutupi wajah Hinata dengan pulpennya.

" Ka-kamu marah sama aku?" Hinata semakin menunduk. Ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti habis berlari maraton.

Sasuke menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Alis kanannya terangkat, " Marah? Marah kenapa?"

Setahu Sasuke, Hinata tidak pernah membuat salah kepadanya. Bikin marah Sasuke aja engga. Mungkin sebaliknya kali, ya.

" So-soal kemarin. A-aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku akan ke Shibaura. Ku-kupikir kamu marah soal itu," Hinata memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mata obisidian Sasuke.

Beberapa bulir keringat dingin mengucur indah di kening Hinata. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar marah?

Namun, nyatanya Sasuke malah tersenyum—sedikit loh, ingat se-di-ki-t. Hanya menarik tiap ujung sisi bibirnya.

" Aku tidak marah. Dapat dari mana pemikiran seperti itu," kembali Sasuke melanjutkan menulis rangkumannya.

" E-entahlah. Semenjak tadi pagi Sasuke-kun aneh."

" Anehnya?"

Hinata diam sejenak. Memangnya apa yang membuat dia berpikir kalau Sasuke itu aneh ya?

" Ca-cara kamu menatapku be-berbeda." Jangan-jangan...

_Thii—ng! _I got idea...

Sasuke meletakkan pulpennya.

" Hinata," panggilnya tenang. Suara khas remaja putra berusia tujuh belas tahun itu selalu membuat Hinata dag-dig-dug-jegeer! Intinya deg-degan sendiri.

Lebih merdu dari pada suara penyanyi laki-laki manapun. Emangnya Hinata pernah denger Sasuke nyanyi? Kalo ada yang pernah denger angkat tangannya yah.

_Cuu-p._

Satu kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Hinata berhasil menyirnahkan perasaan kalut Hinata. " Itu hanya perasaanmu."

Hinata masih diam membatu. Emang sih ini bukan ciuman pertamanya. Secara gitu ya, udah mau satu tahun pacaran masa ga pernah kiss-kiss—an. Just for Kiss loh. Kalo lebih, dilarang bang Roma.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun, ki-kita di perpustakaan." Hinata menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang masih shock—malu—deg-degan sendiri, Sasuke malah terlihat—sangat—amat nyantai banget.

" Biar."

Mata bulan Hinata hanya berani melihat tangan putih Sasuke yang sedang menulis.

" Hinata."

" I-iya?"

" Jangan melihat ku terus. Atau aku..."

" A-apa?"

" Cium."

_Bluu-sh._

Perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kali ini.

.

.

.

Siang ini, kelas tiga satu ada pelajaran olahraga. Para murid dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok.

Salah satunya kelompok tiga. Ada Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan dua murid laki-laki lainnya yang tidak dikenal Hinata.

Berhubung lapangan olahraganya tepat berada di bawah kelas Hinata, jadinya Hinata bisa leluasa melihat Sasuke dari kelas.

Kurena-Sensei juga tidak masuk. Kata guru piket, Kurenai-Sensei ijin ke rumah sakit. Mengecek kandungannya mungkin.

" Lihat siapa sih? Serius banget," Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari toilet mengikuti objek pandang Hinata.

" Sasuke, yah?" Sudah tahu pake nanya. Sakura hanya menyengir ketika Hinata mulai tersipu.

" Hm," Hinata mengangguk. Dia menopang dagunya di bingkai jendela yang terbuka.

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan salah satu teman kelasnya. Hingga teman lawan bicara Sasuke menunjuk kearah atas—arah Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke.

Posisi Hinata berubah menjadi tegap dan ada semburat merah muda ketika Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata. Lalu Sasuke merogoh kantong celana trainingnya dan membalikkan badannya. Sesuatu ditangan Sasuke tidak bisa dilihat Hinata dengan jelas.

Sampai... _drt drt drt._

Ponsel yang digenggam Hinata sedari tadi bergetar.

_From: He is Myboyfriend._

_Subject: _

_Masih tidak kapok melihat aku terus? Aku 'ga tanggung jawab loh kalo kamu makin suka sama aku._

" Sms dari siapa?" Sakura yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Hinata sedikit melirik ponsel ditangan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng dan segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

_To: He is Myboyfriend._

_Replay Subject: _

_Apa 'sih. Kamu itu terlalu pe-de. :p _

" Pasti Sasuke," tebakan Sakura seratus persen benar.

Sakura mengambil satu buah biscuit Pocky yang dibelinya di kantin sekolah lalu memakannya.

" Mau?" tawar Sakura. Hinata mengambil satu biskuit Pocky rasa strawberry, buah kesukaan Sakura.

" A-ano Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata.

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya. Menatap Hinata yang masih memakan Pocky-nya, " Ya?"

" Ka-kau pernah bilang kalau du-dulu kau dan Sasuke sempat satu SMP dengan Ka-Karin 'kan?" tanya Hinata agak takut.

" Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Hina-chan?"

Hinata ragu untuk menanyakan rasa penasarannya, " E-eto... A-aku ingin tahu Ka-Karin itu seperti apa?"

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, " Seperti apa yah. Aku tidak begitu kenal dengannya. Dari kelas satu sampai kelas dua, aku tidak pernah sekelas dengannya sih."

Sakura beranjak menuju salah satu bangku. Menarik dan duduk di sana, " Aku pernah dengar kalau Karin itu seorang piatu. Ibunya meninggal tak lama setelah orang tua mereka bercerai."

Hinata menyusul Sakura, " La-lau?"

" Aku sudah mulai lupa seperti apanya. Hanya saja, ada gosip kalau Karin mejadi... yah perempuan yang suka merebut kekasih orang."

" Ma-maksudnya?"

" Teman sekelasku pernah bercerita kalau Karin pernah memfitnahnya, membuat pacarnya sendiri tidak lagi percaya kepada dia. Lalu, Karin merebutnya begitu saja."

" Ha-hah?"

Sakura bermain dengan ponsel slidenya. Mendorong ke atas kemudian menutupnya ke bawah, " Hubungannya pasti tidak bertahan lama. Hanya beberapa hari, lalu setelah itu putus. Karin juga tidak segan melukai orang yang menghalangi langkahnya."

Mata emerald Sakura memandang lurus mata bulan Hinata, " Pokoknya Karin itu bukan wanita yang baik. Sebisa mungkin jauhi dia. Aku tidak mau kau ada masalah dengan Karin. Dia berbahaya"

Hinata mengangguk, " U-uhm."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu, Hinata bekerja di kedai milik paman Yamato. Yamato adalah rekan bisnisnya Hiashi. Ketika Hinata bilang ingin bekerja paruh waktu, Hiashi segera menolak dan tidak memberikan izin.

Tapi ketika bilang Hinata tertarik bekerja di kedai Yamato, Hiashi menimbang sejenak sebelum mengatakan 'iya'.

Besok minggu, artinya Hinata bisa libur. Sudah setumpuk rencana Hinata siapkan untuk akhir pekan besok.

Merapihkan kamarnya yang sudah mirip dengan kapal pecah—walau tidak begitu berantakan-banget, main dengan Hanabi, ngobrol dengan Neji, atau sekedar menemani Hiashi bermain catur

Begini-begini, Hinata cukup pintar dan sulit dikalahkan kalau diajak bermain catur.

Hinata menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu sneaker putihnya. Hinata ikut duduk di undakan loker sepatu. Sesekali Hinata melirik tangan Sasuke yang mengikat tali sepatu dengan lihai.

" Sudah. Ayo," baru beberapa langkah Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan, Kiba memanggilnya dari arah lobi, " Sasuke, tunggu."

" Maaf. Kau sudah mau pulang yah," Kiba ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari mengejar Sasuke. Untungnya tepat waktu.

" Hn," Sasuke berdiri dengan santai. Kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana. ' Kharismanya begitu kuat,' batin Hinata.

" Bisa ikut sebentar. Kakashi-Sensei ingin membicarakan tentang perlombaan antar sekolah bulan juli nanti," jelas Kiba.

Sasuke meminta ijin kepada Hinata lewat tatapan mata obsidiannya. Tentunya, hanya Hinata yang bisa membacanya.

" Akan kutunggu di sini," jawab Hinata.

" Cuma lima menit. Jangan kemana-mana," lalu Sasuke pergi dengan Kiba menuju gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas mulai menyepi. Ada beberapa murid yang masih berada di sekolah. Sepertinya mereka adalah panitia untuk lomba antar sekolah itu.

Omong-omong tentang perlombaan antar sekolah, Hinata baru tahu kalau Sasuke terpilih sebagai panitia. Apa karena akhir-akhir ini Hinata jarang mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Lamunan Hinata membuyar ketika Karin menyapanya.

" Hinata-san, belum pulang?"

"_Pokoknya Karin itu bukan wanita yang baik. Sebisa mungkin jauhi dia. Aku tidak mau kau ada masalah dengan Karin. Dia berbahaya", _tiba-tiba perkataan Sakura terngiang dipikiran Hinata.

" Be-belum. A-aku menunggu Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata gugup. Jujur, Hinata sangat takut kali ini. Dia membutuhkan... Sasuke.

Karin mendekati Hinata yang berdiri menunduk, " Aku sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar."

" _Karin suka merebut kekasih orang dan tidak segan melukai siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya," _lagi, perkataan Sakura terulang.

" Aku cemburu. Tidak suka. Dan..." Karin berbisik ditelinga Hinata, " Aku ingin kau putus dengan Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba kaki Hinata melemas. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya perih, beberapa bulir air mata pasti akan segera meneter.

Hinata semakin takut. Ditambah peringatan Sakura semakin membuat perasaan Hinata semakin buruk.

Hinata butuh Sasuke saat ini. Sangat butuh. Kenapa Hinata merasa waktu lima menit tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lama.

" Aku juga penasaran bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kalau mengetahui Hinata-nya terluka dan... me-na-ngis."

.

.

.

Yasashii Kimochi, a warm feeling part: 5, finished.

14 – 15 March 2011.

Sunda Mizu.

.

.

.

Sumpah, butuh banget hiatus.

Otak lagi ga bisa dipake optimal. Ide ngalor pikiran ngidul. Intinya ga cocok.

Kali ini pendek yah? Maaf. Di chapter depan Mizu panjangin deh #emangnya apaan.

Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah bersedia meriview. Maaf lagi-lagi Mizu ga sempet nyebutin satu-satu.

Juga para silent readers, i love you.

.

Salam Sunda Mizu.


	6. Chapter 6

"—Ta."

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak mendengar.

" Hinata."

Meyakinkan sekali-lagi. Sasuke memanggil Hinata yang masih diam berdiri di depan loker sepatu.

" Hinata."

Kali ini, tuan muda Uchiha yang tidak sabaran ini menghampiri Hinata. Hatinya sedikit miris ketika mendapati sang kekasih berdiri dengan tatapan kosong.

Matanya sedikit memerah dan wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Satu hal yang bisa ditangkap Sasuke, Hinata sedang tidak baik.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan. Merasa tak didengar, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata.

" E-eh! Ah... Sa-Sasuke-kun, su-sudah kembali ?" Hinata terlihat linglung.

" Hn. Baru saja," Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah kembali sejak sekitar tiga atau empat menit yang lalu. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

" Hinata, ada apa ?" Karena pertanyaannya yang pertama belum dijawab, Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan yang masih sama sekali lagi.

Hinata menggeleng lesu, " Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata. Membuat nona pemalu itu menunduk.

" Pasti ada apa-apa," Sasuke—sedikit—mengangkat dagu Hinata agar mata onixnya itu bisa menatap langsung mata bulan Hinata.

Kembali, Hinata menggeleng lesu.

" Ya, sudah kalau memang tidak mau bercerita," Sasuke menarik Hinata agar tubuh mungilnya semakin mendekat kepadanya.

Dahinya bersentuhan langsung dengan dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni indigonya. Hal itu berhasil membuat warna pucat di wajah Hinata berubah dengan warna kemerahan karena menahan malu bercampur deg-degan yang luar biasa.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun," Hinata tidak berani melirik Sasuke—walau hanya sedikit dari balik helai poninya, " Ki-kita pulang saja ya ?"

" Hn."

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi.**

**Part: 6.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author: Sunda Mizu.**

**Idea's: All thing's in the World.**

**Rate: T.**

.

.

.

Karin yang berjalan di koridor lantai dasar gedung sekolah Mouen, sedikit tergesa-gesa. Langkah kakinya sengaja dilebarkan. Penyangga kacamata yang disematkan pada tulang hidungnya pun sesekali merosot turun.

' Sial!.' Gerutuan _berbau _perkataan kasar terlontarkan begitu saja dengan lancar.

" Sepertinya sudah ada yang curang."

Seruan seseorang dari arah belakangnya, membuat Karin membalikan badan mendadak. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya mendapati Nara muda itu berdiri menyandar pada tembok.

" Apa maksudmu ?"

Shikamaru tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengambil tas rangsel hitamnya yang tergeletak di samping kakinya.

" Permainan _sportif, _ingat ?" ada penekanan intonasi pada perkataan 'sportif'. Shikamaru melangkah mendekati Karin.

" Ku rasa ini bukan urusanmu."

Shikamaru berhenti saat matanya menyorot tajam kepada mata di balik lensa kacamata Karin, " Tapi aku saksi. Jangan lupa 'kan itu." Dan mulai jalan menjauh dengan tenang.

" Jadi apa mau mu ?"

" Tetap sportif," seru Shikamaru tanpa berhenti berjalan.

.

.

.

Bukan tidak mungkin sebuah ancaman yang diterima Hinata beberapa belas menit yang lalu, tidak memberikan dampak apapun untuk dirinya.

Mungkin, kalau ancaman dari para siswi lain yang Hinata belum kenal seperti apa orang itu tidak akan terlalu digubrisnya.

Tapi—hei, ini Karin. Sakura pernah menceritakan pribadi Karin yang—err buruk. Kalau saja Karin mengancam Hinata sebelum dia tahu sifat buruk Karin seperti apa, Hinata tidak begitu menhiraukan.

Semakin Hinata berusaha melupakan perkataan Karin, rekamann suara itu semakin terulang jelas dan kencang.

' _Aku ingin kau putus dengan Sasuke.'_

' _Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Sasuke kalau mengetahui Hinata-nya terluka dan menangis.'_

Ucapan Karin membuat kakinya semakin gemetar dan lemas. Setiap penggal kata seakan mengandung maksud—kebencian—yang terasa begitu jelas Hinata rasakan.

Baru kali ini Hinata Hyuuga merasa terancam. Terancam atas segala hal. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan Sasuke. Bahkan keselamatannya.

Tapi apa iya, Hinata mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawan Karin. Mendengar ucapan Karin barusan saja sudah berhasil membuat _drop _keberaniannya.

Dia perlu meminta bantuan. Hanya saja, pada siapa ?

'Tou-sannya? Yang Hiashi tahu itu, anaknya adem-ayem saja dengan Sasuke.

Neji-nii? Jangan! Bisa-bisa Neji akan membabat abis langsung rambut kebanggaan Sasuke. Belum lagi kalau Neji-nii meminta bantuan pada Hiashi dan Hyuuga-Hyuuga yang lainnya. So, Neji—coret.

Hanabi-chan? Aduh, adik kesayangann Hinata yang satu ini jangan deh. Terlalu polos dan tak bersalah buat berhubungan dengan Karin.

Terus siapa dong sang hero yang bersedia membantu putri Hinata yang sedang membuntuhkan pertolongan?

" Hinata."

Ah!Itu dia suara sang hero yang akan menolong tuan putri kita.

" I-Iya ?" Sepasang mata bulan Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sudah membawa dua buah minuman kaleng yang dibelinya di mesin penjual otomatis.

Sasuke menyodorkan sekaleng susu coklat yang terlihat hangat untuk Hinata, " Ada apa?"

Hinata menggeleng, " Tidak."

" Kau terlihat aneh sekali semenjak sore tadi."

Hinata hanya menunduk. Jemarinya sedikit kesusahan ketika ingin membuka minuman kaleng itu.

" Biar kubuka," Sasuke meraih minuman kaleng Hinata, " Kalau memang masih belum mau bercerita, aku tidak memaksa."

Hinata mengangguk patuh. " Nih."

" Mulai besok sampai dua minggu kedepan, aku akan sibuk," ujar Sasuke sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku peron stasiun.

Hinata tidak menyela. Dia hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan matanya, " Saat itu, mungkin kita akan jarang berkomunikasi atau pulang bareng."

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebalum sepasang mata yang segelap malam itu kembali terbuka. Sasuke menoleh. Menatap Hinata merupakan hal menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

Entah rahasia apa yang berada dibalik wajah manis Hinata, tapi yang jelas wajah putih Hinata selalu bisa menenangkan hati Sasuke.

" Aku ingin kita berdua jujur."

.

.

.

Sudah empat hai, Hinata tidak datang bekerja ke kedai paman Yamato. Karena uang tabungannya dirasa sudah cukup untuk membeli hadiah Sasuke, Hinata memutuskan berhenti bekerja paruh waktu.

Jadi, Hinata yang datang ditemani dengan Neji-nii sebagai pengunjung. Neji bilang kalau sudah lama dia tidak mampir ke kedai ramen milik Yamato. Semenjak Neji kuliah di Osaka, dia jadi jarang ada di rumah.

Kalau sedang liburan akhir semester seperti kali ini, Neji pasti menyempatkan diri pergi dengan kedua adik permpuannya.

" Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau itu bekerja paruh waktu di kedai paman Yamato," ucap Neji.

Jalan di daerah Shibaura dipenuhi dengan cahaya lampu gedung, neon box atau lampu-lampu dari kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

" A-ada yang ma-mau aku beli," jelas Hinata malu-malu. Dia tidak bisa langsung berbicara jujur kepada kakaknya yang terlalu overprotective semenjak berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Neji selalu merasa kalau para Uchiha boy itu adalah playboy.

Neji merasa heran, " Bukannya Otou-san akan membelikan apa yang kau minta"

Hinata semakin menunduk malu, " Ya-yang ini beda."

Sepertinya, sedikit banyak Neji sudah tahu maksud Hinata.

" Wow," Neji terpukau dengan bangunan berlantai dua di hadapannya. Seingat Neji, bangunan dengan tembok kayu enik Jepang kuno itu terlihat sangat sederhana sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh bulan yang lalu.

" Kau terpukau?" sang tuan rumah plus pemilik bangunan kedai sekaligus rumah itu menyambut dua tamu kesayangannya.

" Bagaimana tidak. Seingatku, bangunan itu sempat akan dibeli untuk dijadikan sebuah kantor,"—karena hampir rugi.

Yamato tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Dia sudah hafal betul denga sifat Hyuuga Neji yang sedikit kritis dan tak jarang berbicara pedas, " Tapi nyatanya tidak 'kan?" ucap Yamato sambil tersenyum.

" Masuklah. Biar kusuguhkan menu spesial kedaiku."

Neji dan Hinata duduk di bangku kedua dari kiri jendela. Hinata tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kalau dia pernah bekerja paruh waktu di sini.

Hinata yang melihat Yamato membawa nampan berisi dua mangkok besar ramen yang mengepulkan uap panas langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Yamato.

" Sudahlah, kau 'kan sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi," tolak Yamato.

" Ehm," Hinata menggeleng, " Biar kubantu."

Yamato hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan menyodorkan nampan itu ke arah Hinata. Ramen ukuran sedang dengan irisan daging sapi di atasnya untuk Neji, sedangkan ramen yang sama namun berbeda _topping_nya untuk Hinata.

" Kali ini gratis," kata Yamato kepada kedua anak dari sahabat karibnya itu.

" Arigato, Yamato-san."

Neji dan Hinata menyantap ramen khas dari kedai milik Yamato. Beda dengan rata-rata ramen yang lain, ramen ini terasa lembut dan bumbunya terasa kuat dengan lemak yang lebih sedikit tentunya.

" Hinata 'kan?" tanya seseorang.

Serentak, kedua bersaudara Hyuuga itu menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

Neji memandang sang penyapa penuh dengan kesan _teror. _Hinata malah sebaliknya, mata bulan itu malah sangat bersahaja.

" A-ah, Sai-san," sapa Hinata.

Sai tersenyum. Membuat kedua matanya menyipit, " Lama tidak melihatmu lagi. Kudengar kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di sini, ya?"

" I-iya. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak meneruskan kerja paruh waktuku," jawab Hinata tanpa mengurangi kesan ramah yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Hinata.

" Dia siapa?" Sai menunjuk ke arah Neji yang sedari tadi menatap—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mempelototi Sai.

" O-oh. Di-dia Neji-nii, kakakku," Neji hanya mendengus seakan tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sai yang menurutnya mengganggu acara makan malamnya dengan Hinata.

" Wah! Pantas saja mata kalian sama," Sai yang tersenyum malah terlihat menakutkan dimata Neji. Dia terlihat seperti—pria melambai.

" Ka-kau habis dari mana, Sai-san?" Hinata bertanya karena melihat pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan Sai. Mantel Hitam, sweater hitam, kaos hitam, dan celana jins hitam. Ah, jangan lupakan tas kulit yang diselempangkan Sai dan juga sebuket bunga putih yang Hinata tidak tahu apa namanya.

" Habis menjenguk seseorang yang berarti bagiku," jawaban singkat Sai mendapat balasan 'oh' dari Hinata.

Sai melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh lewat delapan malam. " Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Jaa, Hinata, Neji."

Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Sai. Sedangkan Neji? Dia hanya melanjutkan acara makannya kembali dengan perasaan yang bertambah jijik dan menakutkan.

' Laki-laki itu benar-benar 'melambai'', pikirnya.

" Gaya berpakaian Sai-san sedikit aneh," komentar Hinata saat mengingat apa yang dikenakan oleh Sai barusan.

" Seperti orang yang habis berkunjung dari makam maksudmu?"

" E-eh?"

.

.

.

Uchiha sulung yang celingukan di dalam dapur heran karena tidak mendapati _little otouto-chan_nya tidak ada disalah satu bangku meja makan.

" Kau mencari apa, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto yang sudah risih dengan kelakuan aneh anaknya itu.

" Mana Sasuke, 'bu?"

Mikoto mangkat jari telunjuknya keatas, " Masih di kamar kayaknya."

" Tumben. Padahal 'kan hari ini makan malamnya tumis daging dengan irisan tomat yang melimpah ruah," Itachi mulai mengambil lauk utama makan malam banyak-banyak.

" Sisakan sedikit untuk adikmu. Dia akan marah kalau tahu masakan kesukaannya habis tak tersisa," cegah Mikoto. Dia akan kewalahan kalau harus menghadapi Sasuke yang merajuk karena masakan dengan sayuran kesukaannya dihabiskan.

" Biar 'kan saja. Toh, orangnya saja tidak mau makan," bukan berhenti, Itachi malah sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya agar terdengar Sasuke.

" Enak saja! Sebantar lagi aku turun," teriak Sasuke dari lantai dua.

" Itachi!" Mikoto sedikit memelototi Itachi yang sedang terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

" _Sudah ada yang berani menyolong start duluan. Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Gemuruh nafas Sasuke bisa didengar oleh lawan bicaranya ditelepon, Shikamaru._

" _Lalu bagaimana? Kau sudah terlanjur mengiyakan perjanjian bodoh itukan?" balas Shikamaru._

" _Aku mengiyakan bukan berarti aku menerima kekalahan 'kan? Aku ingin wanita si*lan itu jera," kali ini gemerutuk gigi yang terdengar._

" _Kau sudah bicara dengan si Suigetsu itu?"_

" _Belum. Tapi, minggu besok aku akan bertemu dengannya di apertemennya. Kau harus ikut."_

_Shikamaru buru-buru menolak, " Ah! Tidak bisa. Temari akan menggundulkan kepalaku kalau membatalkan janji kencan kami. Ajak si Naruto itu saja." _

" _Cih! Ya, sudah lah!."_

.

.

.

Yasashii Kimochi part: 6, Finished.

7 – 9 April 2011.

Sunda Mizu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya sih, belom pede buat ngepublish nih story. Tapi apa mau dikata, tuntutan dari kebutuhan memaksa Mizu harus apdet secepat mungkin.

Jadi, kalau ada yang salah, kalimatnya ga enak dibaca atau alur ceritanya yang acak-acakan, Mizu minta maaf banget.

Mizu bakalan terima kalau ada yang mau mengkritik fic ini. Biar membangun chapter berikutnya.

Terima kasih buat para reader's, riviewer's, atau para silent reader's.

Without you, i'm nothing.

.

I love you, all.

Terima kasih.

Sunda Mizu.

~o8o~


	7. Chapter 7

Bangunan apartemen berlantai sembilan itu terlihat sederhana. Hanya ada beberapa ornamen pendukung seperti LCD tivi di depan reseptionis. Bangku dan meja kecil di ruang tunggu. Satu atau dua vas bunga berukuran sedang di samping kanan kiri pintu masuk. Tak lupa security yang mondar mandir menjaga keamanan.

_Lobby lounge _di sisi kiri lantai dasar apartemen ini juga sangat minimalis. Bertema cozy caffee yang menyediakan segala macam minuman kopi dan teman penyertanya.

Di sinilah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Suigetsu duduk saling berhadapan. Kesan canggung belum memudar dari lima belas menit pertama.

" Harusnya aku kembali ke Jepang berniat merayakan kelulusan ku," Ujar Suigetsu santai. Ada kesan menyindir. Masih belum menatap Sasuke, Suigetsu meminum secangkir expressonya.

Sasuke mendengus pendek. Agak susah berbicara dengan orang yang setipe dengan Sasuke, " Aku pikir hal ini tidak terlalu merepotkanmu. Kau hanya perlu bicara dengan Karin."

Sasuke menyalakan sebatang rokok. " Aku pikir kau tidak merokok, bocah."

" Ini bukan area dilarang merokok 'kan?" Balas Sasuke santai, " Sudahlah, tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaran."

Suigetsu berdecih, " Karin masalaluku—"

" Begitu juga bagiku," Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya, " Yang aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa dengannya."

" Entah 'lah," Suigetsu menyandar pasrah pada sandaran sofa berwarna beggie, " Aku hanya berfikir, kalau aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya saja."

" Bukankah kau yang tidak mau mencoba memaafkannya," Sasuke mematikan rokok yang sudah memendek, " Kau yang merasa tersakiti, jadinya kau menyakiti Karin agar dia tahu sakit hatimu. 'kan?"

Sedikit banyak perkataan Sasuke hampir benar. Suigetsu memang masih belum bisa menerima maaf dari Karin. Atau memberikan maaf pada Karin.

" Ha—h," Suigetsu menghembuskan nafasnya. Karin. Masalalunya yang satu ini terlalu berat. " Tidak mudah bagiku memaafkan orang yang sudah mengkhianati aku."

Sasuke semakin menatap tajam Suigetsu, " Tidak ada pihak yang mengkhianati atau dikhianati."

Tidak ada pengkhianatan. Hanya ada egois yang menguasai perasaan masing-masing. Ego merekalah yang salah.

" Kapan aku harus bicara dengan Karin."

" Sabtu. 13 Maret besok. Aku ingin kau bicara langsung dengan Karin di sekolahku."

" Ha—h. Terserah 'lah."

" Bagus."

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi.**

**Part: 7.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author: Sunda Mizu.**

**Rate: T.**

.

.

.

Hari sudah memasuki H-3. Kesibukan panitia penyelenggara perlombaan antar sekolah di Sma Mouen semakin menjadi.

Persiapan dan keperluan yang dibutuhkan dihari H sudah semakin mantap. Daftar perlombaan yang akan dilombakan juga sudah siap. Tinggal menkomfirmasi dengan pihak sekolah lain yang bekerja sama. Terutaman smp se-Shibaura. Hitung-hitung promosi sekolah.

" Hinata tidak bersama dengan Sasuke lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Sekitar seminggu sudah Hinata dan Sasuke tidak pulang bareng.

Akhir-akhir ini Neji lebih sering menjemput Hinata di sekolah, ketimbang pulang bareng Sasuke.

" Uhn," Hinata menggeleng. Senyuman manis tidak menghilang dari bibirnya, " Sasuke-kun sibuk dengan urusan perlombaan."

" Hati-hati. Lebih baik kau awasi Sasuke. Jangan sampai dekat-dekat dengan Karin, ya?" Sakura masih rajin mengingatkan Hinata.

" Iya. Arigato, Sakura-chan."

Koridor lantai dasar yang dipakai sebagai tempat menyiapkan keperluan perlombaan dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang kebanyakan siswa kelas tiga dan dua.

Untuk maskot sekolah, Mouen dan kepala sekolah—Tsunade sudah menetapkannya. Berhubung kelas tiga satu adalah panitia utama acara ini, jadinya Sasuke Uchiha 'lah sang bintang utama untuk tanggal 13 Maret nanti.

Jeritan centil dari para siswi yang berada di koridor langsung menggema. Tak jarang ada yang mengedipkan mata ketika Sasuke melewati mereka.

_Matsuri Happi Coat_[*]berwarna merah yang dikenakan Sasuke malah semakin membuatnya terlihat keren. Menambah ketampanan khas laki-laki Jepang yang menjadi nilai jual utama kebanggaan lelaki Uchiha.

" Hei, itu pangeranmu datang," goda Sakura saat Sasuke mendekati mereka berdua. " Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, ya."

Hinata hanya bisa melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. Sudah satu tahun pacaran, tapi kebiasaan merona saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat masih belum menghilang juga.

" Aku mencarimu ke kelas," Ucap Sasuke.

" Ma-Maaf. Tadi aku menemani Sakura dulu ke ruangannya Kurenai-sensei," jelas Hinata.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Menyender pada tembok sekolah. Dari wajahnya, terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke sedang kelelahan. Sebagai panitia utama berarti kau harus merelakan sebagian besar waktu istirahatmu berkurang.

" Sasuke-kun kelihatan pucat. Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya. Sebelah tangannya menjepit gulungan karton putih di ketiak, sedangkan yang satunya memijat tengkuk lehernya.

Hinata semakin menatap Sasuke dengan sendu, " Sasuke-kun..."

" Aku tidak apa. Hanya kurang makan," Sasuke membalas tatapan Hinata. Matanya melembut. Tidak dingin seperti biasanya, " Tapi tidak apa-apa."

Hinata menyentuh pelan pipi Sasuke. Sedikit lebih pucat dari warna putih yang biasanya memang terlihat pucat itu. Kalau dipertegas, ada sedikit kantung mata yang mengantung di bawah mata Sasuke.

" Kamu harus banyak istirahat," Demi Tuhan! Kalau Sasuke tidak ingat mereka berdua sedang berada di sekolah dan menjadi tontonan orang banyak, Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Hinata saat ini juga.

" Mungkin kalau sudah lewat tanggal 13, aku sudah bisa tidur nyenyak," Canda Sasuke, " Tapi aku agak khawatir."

" Kenapa?" Hinata bergeser mendekat ke samping Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengelus lembut tangan kiri Hinata yang menjadi tumpuan pada bingkai jendela.

" Kalau dipikir-pikir, angka 13 belas itu angka sial. Aku hanya khawatir kalau acaranya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana," Ujar Sasuke santai.

" Jangan bicara begitu," Sergah Hinata, " Lagi pula, sejak kapan kamu jadi percaya dengan hal tahayul seperti itu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanan yang tadinya menyentuh tangan Hinata, kini merangkul pundaknya, " Aku hanya bercanda."

Tontonan romantis gratis ala film bioskop untuk murid sma Mouen harus terganggu karena Kakashi-sensei yang datang tiba-tiba dan memanggil Sasuke.

" Woi! Kalian yang di sana, bisa acara pacarannya ditunda dulu. Aku ada perlu dengan tuan maskot kita." Teriak Kakashi-sensei.

" Cih! Pengganggu. Aku ke sana dulu, ya." Sasuke menghampiri Kakashi-sensei dan menyerahkan gulungan karton yang tadi dibawanya.

" Ano, Hyuuga-senpai. Bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah samping kanannya, ketika seorang siswi kelas dua meminta bantuannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin petang ketika para panitia membubarkan diri mereka masing-masing. Besok sudah H-2, jadi ada beberapa siswa yang membawa tugas mereka ke rumah untuk diselesaikan secepatnya.

Hinata ikut turut membantu Sakura yang mendapat tugas sebagai panitia acara, walau tidak terlalu banyak.

" Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, padahal 'kan kau ini bukan anggota kepanitiaan," Sakura merasa tidak enak hati saat meminta bantuan Hinata.

Jujur, Sakura juga kewalahan kalau harus menangani poster promosi sekolah sebanyak ini sendirian.

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula aku senang bisa membantu Sakura-chan," Hinata menerima papper bag besar berisi lima gulungan karton besar berwarna merah muda dan kuning.

" Arigato. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku bingung harus meminta bantuan dengan siapa lagi," Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Sepertinya sudah sore, " Kau yakin ingin menunggu Neji di sini?"

Hinata mengangguk, " Biasanya juga di sini. Sudah tidak apa, Sakura-chan pulang saja."

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa~ Hinata."

Hinata menjadi satu-satunya siswi yang berdiri menunggu jemputan di persimpangan jalan samping sekolah.

Biasanya persimpangan jalan ini ramai dengan para murid Mouen, tapi sekolah sudah dibubarkan empat puluh menit yang lalu.

" Tidak ada Sasuke-mu, Hinata-chan?" Tiba-tiba Hinata tubuh Hinata menegang.

Genggaman kedua tangannya pada tali papper bag mengencang. Seakan tidak peduli akan rasa dingin akibat berkurangnya aliran darah menuju telapak tangannya.

" Aku tidak menyangka kalau nona Hyuuga yang pemalu dan terlihat lugu ini ternyata pengadu," Karin melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Langkahnya terlihat arogan dan sombong. Tatapannya seakan menelanjangi Hinata dengan kebencian yang entah Hinata ketahui karena apa.

Karin menyibakan rambut panjang indigo Hinata, " Kau itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan Hinata. Memasang wajah sok polos dan lugumu agar banyak orang yang perhatian denganmu."

Merasa tidak dianggap kehadirannya oleh Hinata, Karin menarik paksa bahu Hinata. Mendadak, membuat papper bag yang dibawa Hinata terjatuh.

" Aku paling benci kalau ada orang yang tidak menatapku saat aku bicara," dengan kasar Karin memaksa Hinata menatap matanya. Cengkraman tangan Karin pada dagu Hinata, membuat Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan.

" Kau selalu bersama dengan Sasuke. Mempunyai banyak teman. Selalu diberkahi dengan kebaikan," Karin menggeram kesal, " Aku... paling benci orang sepertimu ..."

Kulit wajah Hinata terasa perih. Terutama dibagian dagu dan tulang pipinya. Hinata yakin, pasti Karin tidak hanya mencengkram kasar wajahnya. Karena, Hinata bisa merasakan kuku-kuku panjang Karin sedikit mencakar wajahnya.

" Seharusnya kau itu tidak ada!"

" Kau 'lah yang seharusnya tidak ada! Karin!"

_Plak!_

Belum sempat Karin berkata apapun, sebuah tamparan yang menyakitkan diterimanya di pipi.

" I-itu... Apa-apaan kau Sasuke!"

" Seharusnya aku yang bekata begitu. Kau itu yang apa-apaan." Sasuke mengambil tempat di hadapan Hinata.

Dirasakannya, tangan Hinata yang gemetar saat tangan kiri Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata.

" Kau itu menyedihkan!" bentak Sasuke.

" Lalu kau itu apa, Sasuke! Kau tidak jauh lebih baik dari pada aku! Kau juga pengkhianat Sasuke," Teriak Karin. Emosinya semakin menjadi. Dipermalukan untuk kedua kalinya. Ditampar di depan umum.

" A-apa maksudmu, Ka-Karin?" Kali ini Hinata angkat bicara.

" Heh! Kau itu terlalu bodoh sehingga Sasuke-mu sendiri mengkhianatimu." Ucap Karin sarkastik. " Dia mengkhianatimu Hinata. Laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai kekasihmu, ternyata mengkhianatimu. Kau tahu dengan siapa? Dengan aku!"

Karin sudah mulai naik pitam. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

" Karin!" Sasuke hampir saja menampar Karin untuk kedua kalinya, kalau Hinata tidak menahannya.

Nafas Sasuke menderu. Sudah cukup Karin memancing emosinya. Dia kira, Karin akan menjaga janji yang sudah disepakati mereka berdua.

Perlahan, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Memberanikan diri menatap Hinata. Hinatanya hampir menangis. Hinata pasti terlalu shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Karin.

Mendadak kepala Hinata pusing dan perutnya mual. Pandangannya mengabur. Hinata menggapai sesuatu sebagai pegangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

" Hinata. Kau kenapa?" Uluran tangan Sasuke ditepis Hinata. Sasuke mencelos. Baru pertama kali ini, Hinata menolaknya, " Hinata—"

" Neji-nii akan menjemputku sebentar lagi," Hinata mengambil papper bag yang tadi terjatuh, " Kau tidak usah khawatir padaku."

Sasuke menatap nanar Hinata, " Hina—" perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

Tak lama, Neji keluar dari bangku pengemudi, " Ada apa ini?" Tanya Neji bingung. " Hinata?"

" Kita pulang saja Neji-nii."

" Tapi, kau kenapa Hinata?" Neji semakin penasaran dengan kondisi Hinata yang menurutnya terlihat buruk.

Wajah Hinata memucat. Ada bekas goresan—akibat cakaran di bagian bawah tulang pipi dan dagunya. Mata bulan Hinata juga terlihat memerah seperti menahan tangis.

" Kumohon, Neji-nii. Kita... Antarkan aku pulang."

.

.

.

Yasashii Kimochi part: 7, Finished.

16 – 18 April 2011.

Sunda Mizu.

.

.

.

_[*] Matsuri Happi Coat itu adalah baju/atasan yang biasa dipakai orang jepang buat mengikuti perayaan Matsuri. Selain yukata tentunya. Biasanya ada tulisan kanji dibagian belakang dan kerah. Berwarna merah atau biru. Kebayangkan kayak apanya?_

Aduh! Mizu minta maaf banget buat para readers yang udah kecewa (banget) sama chap 6 kemaren.

Bener deh, suerr! Bukan maksud Mizu, buat ngecewain para readers tercinta. Soalnya gini, buat chapter 6, 7, dan 8 itu sebenernya satu cerita yang utuh. Tapi Mizu pecah jadi tiga, kerena ceritanya terlalu kepanjangan kalau Mizu publish jadi satu chapter.

Tapi sekali lagi, kalo emang ngecewain banget Mizu minta maaf banget deh. #bungkuk badan sampe nyungsruk.

Kalau emang chapter ini masih belum memuaskan, silahkan kritik Mizu. Mizu ga keberatan kok! Sueerrr~

Buat adek2 Mziu yang lagi UAN. Ganbatte nee! Perangmu atas latihan selama tiga tahun ini baru saja dimulai.

Terima kasih banyak buat para reader's, riviewer's, dan silent reader's.

Without you, i'm nothing.

...

I love you, minna-san.

~o8o~


	8. Chapter 8

Demi lambang kipas Uchiha yang agung, tidak pernah selama ini Sasuke bayangkan mendapati hubungannya dengan Hinata akan runyam seperti ini.

Karin. Masalalu yang dipikirnya sudah berhasil menghilang, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Diantara dia dan Hinata. Yang selama satu tahun ini berjalan harmonis.

Lalu dia harus apa?

Selama ini, ketika menghadapi seseorang—apalagi itu wanita yang sedang menangis, Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Namun kali ini saat melihat Hinata menangis, Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkan kembali raut wajah Hinata yang sedang menangis, membuat Sasuke ingin menangis juga.

Terlalu menyakitkan baginya menghadapi mata keunguan Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka dan berlinangan air mata.

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi.**

**Part 8.**

.

**Curhatan Author: Mizu berharap kalau Naruto Shippunden ada drama Musicalnya. Yah well—you knowlah. Bleach and HunterxHunter ajah ada masa Naruto ga? Tapi, artis siapa yang cocok jadi Duo Brother's Uchiha?**

.

Warning: Mrs. Typho(s). Mengecewakan. Tidak terlalu angst/Hurt.

.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya, Sasuke akan mempertanggung jawabkan janji yang sudah terlanjur disepakati dengan Karin.

Ini harus segera diselesaikan, atau Hinata akan lebih terluka lagi. Bahkan bukan Hinata saja yang terluka. Sasuke juga akan terkena imbas buruk kalau itu benar terjadi.

Sudah terlalu sering Hinata merasakan sakit seperti ini. Dari para siswi yang tidak terima dengan status Hinata sebagi kekasih Sasuke hingga kelakuan jahil siswi-siswi itu. Sering juga Hinata mendapatkan surat ancaman dari salah satu siswi yang tidak suka dengan kedekatan Hinata. Sasuke bilang itu hanya gertakan kecil.

Tapi kali ini—Karin; dia bukan gertakan kecil. Sasuke sadar, dia tidak selalu bisa menjaga Hinata dari ancaman Karin. Apalagi dia sendirilah yang telah menjerumuskan Hinata pada bahaya yang telah dibuat Sasuke.

Dia menyesal. Makanya, Sasuke sudah memutuskan akan bersikap tegas pada Karin.

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit heran karena sikap aneh Hinata. Dia selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi dan tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Saat ditanyakan kenapa, Hinata hanya menjawab; "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman kalau sendirian."

Karena sifat asli Hinata yang susah bersosialisasi dengan murid lain, makanya Sakura tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Kalau Hinata nyamannya seperti ini, kenapa harus dilarang.

Ketika kebetulan berpapasan dengan Karin di koridor lantai dua, Hinata tiba-tiba menarik bagian belakang seragam Sakura.

Sakura yang sedikit terkejut menoleh ke belakang. Menatap penuh tanya pada Hinata, "Kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng dan semakin menunduk. Menolak bertemu pandang dengan Karin yang tertawa senang dalam hati saat melihat Hinata yang ketakutan di hadapannya.

"Ah! Iya , Hinata-san. Tadi Sasuke mencarimu. Ada apa?" Karin memang sengaja memancing emosi Hinata yang sedang labil. Dia seakan puas saat melihat mimik wajah Hinata yang sedang menahan tangis.

Merasa belum puas, Karin semakin memancing emosi Hinata. "Apa... kalian bertengkar?"

Iya! Dan ini semua karena kau! You are B*tch!

Sebenarnya itu yang ingin diucapkan Hinata. Kebaikan hati Hinata membuatnya tidak jadi berkata seperti itu, "A-aku kira itu bu-bukan urusanmu, Karin."

Meski tergagap, namun perkataan Hinata barusan cukup tegas. Bahkan Sakura sedikit heran, ternyata Hinata bisa juga berkata seperti itu.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk sedikit 'bermain' dengan Hinata, Karin berpamitan kepada Sakura. Tentunya berpura-pura tersenyum manis. Sebagai topeng kelicikan hati Karin.

"Kau bertengkar dengan... Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah memastikan Karin sudah pergi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, melainkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba merosot turun terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangan Hinata menggenggam erat baju seragam di bagian dada. Dapat didengar Sakura, senggukan kecil dari Hinata.

"Apa karena Karin?"

Sakura segera merangkul Hinata dalam pelukannya. Rela menjadi tempat Hinata menangis. Tidak peduli menjadi bahan tontonan orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor itu. Termasuk Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat.

Dipelukan Sakura, Hinata mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban kedua pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya semakin rapat. Menahan agar tidak ada airmatanya yang ikutan menetes. Sakura juga merasa sakit saat melihat sahabatnya ini menangis.

"A-aku takut Sa-Sakura-chan..." ucapan Hinata keluar bersamaan dengan isakan kecil yang berusaha Hinata ditahan.

.

.

.

Shikamaru membatalkan niatnya ke kantin. Dia segera memutar haluan menuju gedung ola raga baru. Tempat para panitia yang sedang beristirahat setelah membenahi atribut perlombaan.

Karena _Happi Coat _Sasuke yang berwarna merah terang, mempermudah Shikamaru untuk mencarinya. Sasuke sedang duduk menyandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Menjadi maskot yang berarti harus _stay _di tempat, menyita tenaga Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

Suara rendah Shikamaru berhasil membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Walau cuma setengah. "Hn?" yang berarti banyak.

"Tadi aku melihat Hinata," Shikamaru diam. Memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah secepat kilat. "Dan—dia menangis."

.

.

.

Setelah meminta bantuan pada Shikamaru, Sasuke segera menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Meletakkan di samping telinga, menunggu jeda sebelum telponnya diangkat.

"_Halo?"_

"Kapan kau akan ke sini?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"_Oh! Kau bocah. Iya... iya, aku akan ke sana secepatnya."_

"Itu lebih baik."

"_Tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi."_

"Sepuluh menit. Dan aku tidak suka menunggu."

"_Cih! Terserah kau saja—tuut"_

Kedua tangan Sasuke memijat keningnya. Sakit kepala mendadak menyerang kepala Sasuke. Dampak stress bercampur dengan lelah. Andai saja menangis itu mudah bagi seorang pria Uchiha, kali ini Sasuke ingin menangis. Sekali saja.

Mewakili beban dihatinya. Mewakili tangisan Hinata. Menangis berdua lebih baik 'kan?

Tapi itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Apa kau pernah melihat seorang pria Uchiha menangis? Kenapa harga diri dan _image _pria Uchiha terlalu tinggi sih!

Helaan nafas panjang dihembuskan Sasuke saat kepalanya semakin menunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas kencang rambutnya.

.

.

.

Karin memberontak saat Shikamaru menarik paksa Karin menuju gedung olahraga baru. Tidak mempedulikan ocehan Karin, Shikamaru tetap berjalan dengan cepat. Menerobos keramaian koridor Mouen.

"Nara! Kau dengar aku!" percuma Karin berusaha melepas cengkraman kasar Shikamaru. Bagaimanapun tenaga perempuan tidak akan cukup kuat untuk melawan tenaga yang dimiliki laki-laki.

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya, Shikamaru malah menarik kasar Karin melewati pintu kembar besar gedung olahraga baru. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu!"

Karin menatap tajam Shikamaru—walaupun tidak mempan—lalu menengok kearah berlawanan. Mendapati Sasuke berdiri bersama dengan seseorang yang dikenal Karin.

"Su-Suigetsu."

"Karin."

.

.

.

'Ini tidak mungkin.' Didalam benak Karin, ini adalah lelucon yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Tapi ini tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Suigetsu menatap Karin santai, "Bukan 'kah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Karin geram. Dibuangnya arah pandang menuju Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh. Kali ini Sasuke yang memegang kendali. Membuat Karin diam tidak berkutik. Karin bukan siapa-siapa kalau harus menantang seorang Uchiha.

"Ibumu menelponku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia mengira kalau kau masih berada di Chosuu." Suigetsu menyalakan sebatang rokok. Membuat awan tipis yang melambung tinggi, lalu menghilang. "Kau kabur dan tidak memberi kabar pada ibumu."

Betapa bencinya Karin pada orang yang kini berdiri di depannya, "Apa pedulimu?" timpal Karin ketus.

Suigetsu mendecih, "Jangan konyol Karin. Kau masih dibawah pantauanku. Selama ibumu masih berada di Osaka, kau tanggung jawabku."

Karin terkekeh. Perkataan Suigetsu terdengar menggelikan, "Dengan begitu kau bisa mengekangku dengan embel-embel pertunangan. Sedangkan kau asik pergi dengan wanita lain. Bahkan tidur dengan mereka." Karin semakin tertawa. Menggelikan. Mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya itu sangat menggelikan.

"Bukan berarti kau harus berubah menjadi seperti seorang pelacur, Karin." Sergah Suigetsu, "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke pada malam natal waktu itu."

Suigetsu melirik Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "Untung saja dia menolakmu. Kukira perlakuannya berhasil membuatmu jera."

Malam natal dua tahun yang lalu.

Saat Sasuke masih menjadi siswa baru di kelas satu SMA Mouen. Mengira kalau Karin yang meminta bantuannya disaat dia tertekan atas perceraian orangtuanya, Sasuke tidak mencurigai apapun. Namun saat menyadari dimana dia berada saat itu, Sasuke tidak terima. Dia dan Karin berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah _love hotel. _Dengan marah, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin.

Tidak putus asa, Karin mengejar Sasuke. Kemarahan yang sudah memuncak membuat Sasuke menampar Karin di depan umum. Membentaknya kasar, serta melempar beberapa lembar ribuan yen lalu pergi meninggalkan Karin yang terduduk sambil menangis.

"Kalau kau ingin membalas dendam, bukan dengan cara seperti itu Karin." Suigetsu sadar kalau dia memang salah. "Tunjukan langsung rasa bencimu itu kepadaku. Bukan merusak masa depanmu."

Karin tidak berani menatap langsung Suigetsu. Dia sadar betul perkataan Suigetsu itu benar. Kenapa tidak dari awal dia menyatakan langsung kebenciannya. Tapi rasa ego Karin membuatnya ingin kalau Suigetsu juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhianati.

"Tidak harus menjadi seorang _Hikikomori, _Karin." Suigetsu melangkah maju, menghampiri Karin dengan tenang. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa hingga harus melukai dirimu seperti ini."

Suigetsu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Karin. Ada bekas luka sayatan yang cukup banyak disana. Pasti rasanya sakit.

"Seharusnya kau bicara. Membuat dirimu sendirian tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Kau jadi berpikiran sempit."

Karin menepis sentuhan Suigetsu. Airmata mulai menetes keluar. Tangisannya tumpah setelah sangat lama ditahan. Hampir tiga tahun.

"Mudah bagimu untuk bicara seperti itu," kedua mata Karin memancarkan kepedihan dan kesepian. "Tapi aku yang merasakannya. Saat aku butuh kau di sampingku, kau kemana?"

Keadaan keluarganya yang buruk. Pengkhianatan Suigetsu. Kesepian dan tidak dianggap membuat Karin berusaha bunuh diri dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya berkali-kali. Keadaan itu membuat kejiwaannya terganggu. Ibunya memutuskan untuk memasukan Karin ke tempat rehabilitasi.

Yang dibutuhkan Karin bukan terapi atau semacamnya. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah Ayah, Ibu dan Suigetsu.

"Ma'af kan aku Karin." Suigetsu memeluk Karin. Tanpa mempedulikan pukulan di dadanya dari Karin.

"Sudah terlambat. Kau sudah sangat terlambat Suigetsu." Karin menangis sejadi-jadinya. Setidaknya, beban hatinya terluapkan langsung pada si inti beban itu sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak akan meminta ma'af darimu, Karin." Suigetsu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tapi aku akan memberikan banyak ma'af untukmu. Aku menyesal. Aku menyayangimu."

Sasuke mendengus puas. Sedikit beban dihatinya seperti tertiup angin. Tidak ada lagi amarah setelah tahu permasalahan Karin yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, perilaku yang buruk adalah perlampiasan dari kekesalan Karin.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Karin berperilaku seperti itu. Dia hanya membutuhkan sedikit perhatian sehingga ada orang yang menganggap keberadaannya.

"Hei Sasuke..." merasa pundaknya ditepuk, Sasuke menoleh.

Melihat kearah Shikamaru yang menunjuk seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya. "Lalu dia bagaimana?"

.

.

.

**Yasashii Kimochi part 8; Finished.**

**29 April – 15 Mei 2011**

**Sunda Mizu**

.

.

.

What the HELL! You know what sucks? When you write like 7 pages, and it looks 1.

Loh loh loh... nanti dulu! Kenapa isinya jadi curhatan si Sui-Sui sama Karin nih? Gak bener ini #dilempar tutup panci.

Ini gak memuaskan! Bener kan? Tuh buktinya sampe ada yang demo gitu.

Abisnya Mizu ngebut gara2 dikejar utang tugas and tagihan uts! Suruh ngapalin rumus2 kimia organik, kimia fisik, kalkulus dan bla bla bla... bersyukur aja Mizu gak ada niatan minum bygon pake es batu.

Kalo ada yang mau kritik ini Fic, silahkan! Monggo; gak papa, Mizu gak keberatan. Secara ya gitu Mizu manusia, masih banyak kekurangannya. Banyak banget malah.

Udah dulu ah. Kalo ada yang mau ngelanjutin ngobrol lagi #siapa juga yg mau# add Yahoo Massenger Mizu di: maiia_

Okeh!

Itekimasu!

.

Regrad and thanks, Sunda Mizu.

.

ｽﾝﾀﾞ水

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Yasashii Komchi-**_

_**Final Chapter.  
.**_

_**Terima kasih Author dedikasikan untuk para pembaca, reviewer's, dan pemberi kritikan dan masukan untuk fic ini.**_

.

.

.

Di sini 'lah mereka berdua saat ini. Duduk di bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan olahraga _outdoor. _Langit senja membuat pantulan berwarna kejinggaan pada genangan air akibat air hujan.

Setiap hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, menguaplah beban dihatinya. Dia jauh merasa tenang saat duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata. Urusannya tinggal satu; meluruskan masalah salah paham atas dirinya dengan Karin yang telah mengakibatkan kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Rasanya suasana sore seperti sudah lama di rindukan Sasuke.

Lama setelah salah paham sore itu.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya dari awal."

Hinata menoleh. Sasuke tetap memandang lurus ke depan, entah apa yang diperhatikannya saat ini.

"Apa yang dikatakan Karin barusan..."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku menyesal tidak menceritakannya dari awal kepadamu. Tentang permasalahan yang sebenarnya." Sasuke menyandarkan diri pada punggung bangku yang terbuat dari kayu.

Matahari mengintip dari balik awan kelabu setelah hujan. Masih memandang lurus ke seberang lapangan, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau ada hal yang membuatmu gak nyaman, akan kusingkirkan. Kalau ada hal yang harus kuperbaiki, akan kuperbaiki. Kalau ada yang bisa ku bantu, pasti ku bantu. Aku janji..."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata. Betapa dirindukannya rona merah yang muncul di pipi Hinata. Kegugupannya. Senyumannya. Kedua mata keunguannya. Rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya. Baru kali ini Sasuke menyadari betapa beruntung dirinya karena memiliki hati Hinata. Ketulusan dan kesetiaannya.

"Makanya... teruslah bersama ku..."

Tidak dapat ditahan lagi tangisan bahagia Hinata. Semua prasangka buruk selama ini lenyap begitu saja. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mengubah kebiasaan diri. Namun bila tingkah laku dan kebiasaannya bisa membuat Hinata tidak nyaman, maka dengan senang hati dia akan berusaha untuk berubah. Itu semua semata-mata demi Hinata juga.

"I-iya."

Satu kata itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke. Bagai setetes air hujan yang dapat memusnahkan gersang di padang tandus, satu kata itu membuat hati kering Sasuke kembali diairi oleh kasih sayang tulus dari hatinya yang jujur.

Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Hinata. Berulang kali Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Tanpa ada kata maaf, mereka berdua sudah memaafkan kesalahan satu sama lain. Karena memang seperti itulah cinta.

Cinta adalah bagaimana kau menerima kekurangan pasanganmu dan memaafkan kesalahan pasanganmu.

.

.

.

**~Yasashii Kimochi Completed~**

**15 Mei 2011.**

**Sunda Mizu.**

.

.

.

Pagi ini setelah upacara kelulusan dan pembagian ijazah SMA Mouen, para siswa-siswi kelas tiga yang telah lulus berhambur menjadi satu di halaman luas Mouen.

Ada yang berbagi suka cita atau berfoto.

Salah satunya murid kelas Hinata yang berkumpul di bawah pohon sakura. Para murid perempuannya duduk berlutut di atas rerumputan hijau, sedangkan murid laki-lakinya berdiri berbaris dibelakang. Di tengahnya, wali kelas berdiri sambil tersenyum haru.

Ada aba-aba dari salah satu murid kelas lain sebelum akhirnya momen itu tersimpan oleh lensa kamera beberapa kali.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Bahagia akan banyak hal. Nilai kelulusannya yang bisa dibilang dapat dibanggakan. Karin yang mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf—walau Hinata merasa Karin tidak perlu minta maaf. Hingga Sasuke yang masih tetap ada disampingnya. Menjadi kekasihnya.

"Hey! Kelasmu bukan di sini." Tegur salah satu teman sekelas Hinata.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau para Uchiha itu suka menarik perhatian, termasuk Sasuke. Hinata mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk disamping kirinya. Pergi kemana teman Hinata.

"Ini."

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah boneka _Baby Panda_ yang berukuran cukup besar. Tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi Hinata yang sedang duduk. Dipeluk Hinata juga tidak cukup, "Untukmu."

Hinata menerima boneka besar itu sambil tersipu antara bahagia dan malu. "A-ano Sasuke-kun, apa kamu membawa ini sambil naik kerata?" Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke memberikannya boneka ekstra besar. Ini bukan hari valentine atau hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Senyum manis semakin merekah dibibir Hinata, "Arigato."

"Ada lagi," Sasuke menyodorkan kotak berwarna _neavy blue _dengan pita putih di tengahnya.

Merasa penasaran, Hinata membuka kotak itu penuh antusias. Betapa terpukaunya Hinata menerima sebuah kristal apel yang terlihat sangat cantik. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak bulir putih menyerupai salju yang terlihat seakan melayang.

Ada selembar kertas kecil yang terlipat di sisi lain kristal apel itu.

Sasuke memberikan perintah untuk membacar dari sorot matanya. Hinata mengangguk lalu membuka lembaran kertas keunguan setara dengan warna mata Hinata.

_Perempuan cantik itu seperti apel di pohon._

_Yang bagus itu berada di sisi paling tinggi. Laki-laki tidak mau mengambil yang paling tinggi karena mereka takut jatuh dan sakit._

_Akhirnya mereka mengambil apel yang telah jatuh. Dimana apel itu tidak lagi begitu bagus tapi mudah didapatkan._

_Akhirnya apel yang berada paling tinggi bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan mereka. Padahal tidak ada yang salah, mereka tetap bagus seperti biasa._

_Mereka hanya harus menunggu laki-laki yang tepat._

_Laki-laki yang mempunyai kemauan dan keberanian yang cukup besar untuk memanjat ke ujung pohon yang paling tinggi._

_Dan aku merasa bangga, karena aku'lah laki-laki yang mendapatkan apel itu. _

"I Love You, Hinata."

Hinata langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Hinaya yakin, Sasuke bisa mendengar deru jantungnya yang yang cepat. Tapi Hinata tidak memperdulikan itu, dia malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Menghirup aroma min bercampur dengan _sandalwood_.

"Hoi, hoi. Kalian berdua, mau bersemraan sampai kapan?"

Sakura berhasil membuyarkan momen romantis gratis dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Kenapa gak datengnya nanti aja sih! Penganggu," gumam Sasuke.

"Mau di foto apa gak nih?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan _camera digital_nya.

"Ha-hai!" jawab Hinata penuh semangat. Ia menyisir poninya dengan jari-jari tangan. Masih memangku boneka panda pemberian Sasuke, Hinata sudah siap untuk di foto. Sasuke duduk dengan santai sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Oke, siap. Satu... dua.. tiga..."

.

Foto itu kini tercetak dan terpajang dengan bingkai kayu berwarna hitam. Dipajang bersama foto lain di dinding ruang keluarga rumah minimalis itu.

Disamping kanan kirinya, ada foto pernikahan dan dua foto keluarga besar. Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Tidak merasa bosan, Hinata menatap keempat foto itu bergantian. Mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang tersimpan rapih di dalam memorinya.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau menatap foto-foto itu?"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget saat merasakan Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke mengelus pelan perut Hinata yang semakin membuncit.

"Jadi mengunjungi Okaa-san 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju mobil.

Sudah hampir satu tahun Hinata tidak _mengunjungi _okaa-sannya. Kali ini, dia tidak datang berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Melainkan bertiga; dengan _baby _yang sedang tumbuh sehat di dalam rahim Hinata.

Kalau dilihat dari jauh, sekilas pemakaman ini akan terlihat seperti taman bunga yang indah. Berbaris bunga dandelion berwarna indah, juga beberapa cemara yang tertanam subur sebagai peredam cahaya matahari.

Sebuah nisah berukuran sedang yang dilapisi oleh marmer abu-abu.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya mengantarkan doa tulus untuk Ibu-nya di surga sana. Setetes air mata mencuri keluar dari celah kelopak matanya. Ia merindukan kehadiran sosok ibunya saat ini, apalagi masa persalinannya semakin dekat. Tapi berkat dukungan Otou-san dan Ibu mertuanya, Hinata semakin kuat dan berani menjemput hari itu.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya sebagai bantuan untuk berdiri buat Hinata. Dengan perut yang membuncit akibat hamil tujuh bulan, tidak mudah bagi Hinata untuk berdiri tanpa bantuan.

Saat hendak meninggalkan makam Okaa-san, ada seseorang yang memanggil Hinata dari arah belakang, "Hinata 'kah?"

Hinata dan Sasuke menengok bersamaan. Seorang pria tinggi dengan perawakan tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke, hanya rambutnya tersisir rapih dan juga kulitnya agak lebih pucat dibanding milik Sasuke.

"Ah! Sai-kun. Kon'ichihwa," sapa Hinata.

Sai tersenyum lalu menatap Sasuke, "Dia siapa?" Ia menunjuk Sasuke yang berdiri merapat di samping Hinata. Menunjukkan ciri suami yang (over)protective kepada istrinya.

"Oh iya. Dia Sasuke Uchiha, suamiku." Hinata mengucapkannya dengan bangga dan tesenyum bahagia. Matanya melengkung saat pipinya tertarik keatas saat tersenyum.

Sai mengangguk mengerti, "Ternyata dia Sasuke yang kau ceritakan."

Merasa tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Hinata dengan Sai, Sasuke memilih untuk mendengarkan sambil diam. Sepertinya, istrinya itu mengenal Sai dari lama kalau didengar dari pembicaraany mereka saat ini.

"Sedang apa kesini?" tanya Sai.

"Aku mengunjungi makam ibuku. Sai-kun sendiri?"

Sai menunjuk kearah salah satu makan di sampingnya, "Sudah lama tidak _menjenguk_ adikku." Dia tersenyum sebelum menatap Hinata. "Omong-omong, dia mirip sekali denganmu loh. Mau lihat?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Boleh."

Ada sebuah foto anak berusia sekitar dua belas atau tiga belas tahun yang tersimpan di dalam dompet Sai. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menggigit permen lollipop. Rambutnya lurus sebahu. Warnanya percampuran antara hitam dan ungu. Kedua matanya berwarna putih keabu-abuan. Sebuah foto usang yang nampaknya sudah disimpan terlalu lama di salah satu ruang di dompet Sai.

Dia mirip dengan...

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku terkejut. Ku kira kau Anna, adikku. Dia meninggal karena sakit. Walaupun dia buta, tapi dia bisa melihat dunia dari ceritaku," Sai tersenyum sedih saat menceritakan Anna—adiknya.

Mungkin kalau adiknya masih hidup, akan saat ini akan seusia dengan Hinata. Bisa bercanda dengan teman-temannya, memilikii kekasih dan... melihat dunia yang sering diceritakan kakaknya.

"Aku turut berduka atas adikmu." Ucap Sasuke. Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Merasa tatapan dibalas, Hinata malah tersenyum. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Hinata hanya bisa menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Aku merasa kalau kau seperti Anna. Makanya aku senang kalau kau bahagia. Karena aku merasakan Anna juga ikut bahagia."

Hinata mengangguk dan berterima kasih. Bertambah satu sosok seorang kakak lagi di dalam kehidupannya. Betapa senang Hinata saat ini. Sai membungkuk sopan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Ada banyak kehidupan di dunia ini. Makanya tidak heran kalau ada satu atau dua diantaranya yang sama." Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata merangkul manja tangan kiri Sasuke. Mereka berjalan santai dan lambat di jalan setapak yang tersusun dari batu-batu indah.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

.

**The End.**

.

.

.

_Janganlah kekhawatiranmu bahwa cinta yang baru akan sulit kau temukan._

_Membuatmu merendahkan dirimu sendiri dan menghamba diperlakukan tanpa hormat oleh orang yang kau harapkan menjadi belahan jiwamu._

_Jika ia asli belaha jiwamu, ia akan memperlakukanmu dengan hormat, dan tidak menelantarkanmu untuk mengemis perhatian._

_-Mario Teguh-_

_._

_Masukan dan kritikan masih Author terima._

_Terima kasih._


End file.
